Contes de Noël
by Gwen Row
Summary: CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT Il est de choses contre lesquels la force et les armes ne peuvent rien. Des guerres bien plus dévastatrices que celles menées au nom du pouvoir. Parfois, un être, un seul, peut faire basculer le monde. Et tout changer.
1. Prologue

Vingt-cinq histoires, vingt-cinq fragments de leur vie. Vingt-cinq secondes qui ont fait battre leur cœur. Vingt-cinq moments qui les ont touchés, qui les ont brisés. Avant de s'envoler, légers et sans consistance. Pour ne plus trouver de réalité que dans leurs esprits tourmentés. Si lourds de sens, si forts. Si rapides et si fugitifs. Emportés au loin par le vent, la neige et le temps.

Il est de choses contre lesquels la force et les armes ne peuvent rien. Des guerres bien plus dévastatrices que celles menées au nom du pouvoir. Parfois, un être, un seul, peut faire basculer le monde. Et tout changer.


	2. I Ce que la pluie n'emporte pas

• Thème : Soir d'orage  
• Jane Foster et Erik Selvig  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**CE QUE LA PLUIE N'EMPORTE PAS**

En ville, les gens disent que Noël approche. Elle, elle n'en est pas sûre. À vrai dire, elle ne sait pas si elle doit y croire. Le calendrier s'est emballé, l'a trahie. Depuis elle ne lui fait plus confiance. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle a cessé de compter les jours. Elle refuse de les voir s'enfuir et lui glisser entre les doigts. Elle refuse d'être confrontée à son impuissance à les retenir, à tout ce qui lui échappe et qu'elle ne contrôle pas. Au temps qui passe, passe, passe sans que jamais rien ne change. Sans qu'il revienne.

Et en ville, les gens disent Noël approche. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de saisons ici. On n'a même jamais vu la neige. Ici, il n'y a que le désert. Du sable et des cailloux. Des plantes qui se meurent dans le calme, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Écrasées par un implacable soleil. Et cette insupportable tranquillité depuis qu'il est parti. De l'hiver, elle ne voit que tristesse. Le souffle d'un vent tiède qui malmène les journaux abandonnés dans les rues.

Abandonnés …

Darcy est partie. Elle aussi. Ça fait plusieurs mois déjà. Presque l'éternité. Et elle lui manque. Elle a laissé en la quittant, comme un vide au creux de sa poitrine. Un vide de plus dans son cœur déserté. Pourtant, elle ne lui en veut pas. Ce serait injuste. Darcy avait des études à poursuivre. Une vie aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement à chercher, à attendre. Alors elle lui a rendu sa liberté. Et elle, elle a retrouvé sa solitude.

Sa tasse lui brûle les mains. La fumée qui s'en échappe découpe un halo pâle dans la nuit, avant de disparaître, engloutie par elle. La jeune femme souffle à la surface. Parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre, plantée là, derrière sa fenêtre. Elle cherche à tâtons le rebord de l'évier. Elle n'ose pas allumer la lumière. Tout pourrait disparaitre dehors. Et l'obscurité l'apaise, repose ses yeux fatigués d'explorer jour et nuit un ciel obstinément vide.

Ses doigts effleurent ce précieux carnet qu'elle ne laisse jamais bien loin. On lui a tout rendu. Tout son matériel, toutes ses notes. Toutes ses machines. Elle pourrait tout reprendre, tout recommencer. Mais maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance. Les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne peuvent pas lui rendre ce qu'elle a perdu ce jour là. Ça les dépasse. Ça les dépasse tous. Et ça la tue.

Dehors le ciel est bas. Presque accessible. Il suffirait de tendre la main. Mais à quoi bon ? Personne ne viendrait la lui prendre. L'air vibre. Et une bourrasque glacée se fait messagère de l'orage. Quand le vent siffle en s'engouffrant dans les fentes du toit, Jane ressert les pans de son gilet autour de sa taille. Pourtant elle n'a pas froid. Elle a juste besoin de sentir un peu de chaleur autour d'elle.

Un éclair de lumière blanche griffe soudain le ciel au loin. Elle rive son regard avide de l'autre côté du carreau de verre. La seconde suivante, le tonnerre gronde, violent. Les vitres autour d'elle tremblent. Et la pluie s'abat sur la ville, comme réveillée par les cieux en colère. Le rideau serré et opaque des gouttes d'eau voile tout aux alentours. C'est à peine si elle parvient à discerner l'autre côté de la rue. Chacune d'elle émet un son métallique en ricochant sur le toit, démultiplié à l'infini. Et elle se laisse porter par leur douce berceuse. Un instant elle ferme les yeux, inspire les effluves brûlants qui s'échappent de la tasse posée sur le rebord de l'évier. Puis les rouvre bien vite, soucieuse de ne rien perdre du spectacle majestueux qui se joue à la fenêtre.

Les flashs lacèrent les nuages dans un vacarme assourdissant. Magnifique. Chacun de leurs assauts fait trembler les murs, tinter les carreaux. Et elle surprend un sourire qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Peut-être est-ce pour elle que la pluie tombe ce soir. Ruisselante et glacée. Réveillant les odeurs sales et délicieuses de boue, de sable et de poussière. Et cette force brute et violente, et ces immenses balafres blanches qui déchirent le ciel, et ces puissants coups de tonnerre qui effraient les enfants.

Bientôt, l'eau de pluie de met à courir en d'innombrables torrents le long des rues. Emportant sur leur passage, tout ce que les gens y ont oublié. Tout ce qu'ils y ont abandonné. Et elle se prend à espérer que le flot l'emporte elle aussi. Loin de la boue. Loin des souvenirs qu'aucune tempête n'efface.

L'air lui manque. Elle se précipite dehors. La porte claque et en une seconde elle est trempée. Ses longues mèches ruisselantes lui collent aux joues, ses vêtements lui glacent la peau. Mais elle respire. Et elle attend. Encore. Pourtant elle le sait. Elle sait que personne ne viendra ce soir. Qu'une fois encore, il n'y aura personne pour poser sur ses épaules trempées une couverture, une veste. Un baiser.

Mais elle reste là. La pluie martèle la moindre parcelle de son corps, la transperce comme un million d'aiguilles. Emporte ses larmes sans que personne ne sache qu'elle pleure. Le tonnerre gronde à nouveau. Depuis combien de temps subit-elle les assauts du vent ? Elle a l'impression de tout gâcher, à s'immiscer au milieu de tout ça. Là où elle n'a pas sa place.

- Jane ?

Elle sursaute, parce qu'avec tout ce bruit, elle n'a pas entendu le bruit de ses pas dans les flaques. Et puis elle rive dans les siens ses yeux emplis de honte et de tristesse.

- Bon sang Jane …, gronde-t-il sans toutefois parvenir à terminer sa phrase, étouffée par la compassion. À quoi bon lui reprocher les fautes d'un autre ?

Erik. À quoi bon lui dire ? Il sait déjà. De toute façon, elle ne trouverait pas les mots. Il enlace ses épaules tremblantes à la manière d'un père. Celui qu'il remplace depuis tant d'années. Et il l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Là, il l'assoit sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre et met la tasse à réchauffer. Et c'est lui qui l'enveloppe dans une lourde couverture qui lui pique la peau. Le temps de trouver quoi dire.

- Et s'il ne revenait pas Jane ?

- Il reviendra.

Il entend à peine sa réponse. Et pourtant sa voix n'a pas tremblé. Une douce certitude teinte ses mots de force. Il tourne son regard vers elle, comme pour mieux en saisir le sens.

- Il me l'a dit, murmure-t-elle en enfouissant son sourire dans les volutes de chocolat qui s'échappent à nouveau de la tasse qu'elle serre précieusement contre elle.

Une singulière grimace, attendrie et soucieuse, éclaire un instant le visage du vieux chercheur. Bien vite balayée par un soupir d'impuissance.

- Tu ne feras pas de bêtises hein ? Pendant que je serai parti …

- Erik, fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis sérieux, insiste-t-il.

Il saisit son menton entre le pouce et l'index pour l'obliger à le regarder. Et à comprendre à quel point c'est important. À quel point ça compte pour lui.

- Jane ne gâche pas ta vie pour lui, supplie-t-il presque.

Un long silence suit ses paroles. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuent de larmes brillantes. Alors il détourne les siens. Pour elle. Pour lui aussi. L'affection est quelque chose de bien compliqué. À ressentir comme à montrer. Ce n'est pas son fort. Et quelque part, il se dit que ce n'est pas son rôle. Qu'il usurpe celui d'un autre.

- Erik ?

Sa voix fluette le surprend. Comme s'il avait une seconde oublié sa présence. Elle le ramène de bien loin. Des années en arrière. Et sa précieuse Jane lui semble soudain si petite, si fragile. Son regard interrogateur l'encourage à poursuivre. Comme une enfant, elle fixe le sol avant de demander :

- Je voudrais venir avec toi.

- Tu en es sûre ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Une dernière fois. Pour Lui laisser une dernière chance de la retenir, de revenir vers elle. Comme il l'avait dit. Ce jour où elle l'a cru. Mais ce soir, ce soir encore, le ciel demeure vide. Alors elle revient à Erik. Parce qu'il est tout ce qui lui reste. Et qu'elle refuse de le perdre lui aussi.

- Je veux partir avec toi.

Partir. Partir avec lui, partir loin du Nouveau Mexique et loin de tout. Partir. Dans l'espoir de laisser derrière elle ce que la pluie n'a pas emporté.


	3. II Les vents de la discorde

• Thème : Entre chiens et chats  
• Loki  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**LES VENTS DE LA DISCORDE**

Le grand blond se targue d'avoir des principes. Des principes d'un autre temps. De ceux qui n'ont pas leur place dans ce monde. Et Stark n'en a pas. Ils sont si semblables pourtant. Si misérables et si bas. Mais ils sont bien trop accaparés par leurs querelles puériles pour s'en rendre compte. Ils trouvent dans l'incessante contradiction de quoi flatter leur ego surdimensionné. Ils en oublieraient presque sa présence. Et là où ils croient faire montre de force, ils dévoilent leur plus grande faiblesse. Leur désunion. Ces chamailleries incessantes sont leurs œillères. Ils sont aveugles. Dehors, le monde court à sa perte. Mais ils ne le voient pas. Ou peut-être ne veulent-ils pas le voir ? À quoi bon chercher à les comprendre, à quoi bon leur chercher des raisons ? Ce sont des chiens. Méprisables créatures qui pensaient pouvoir se dresser en travers de son chemin.

Les fous !

Un sourire torve déforme le visage de Loki. En plein cœur du cyclone, il se délecte du chaos qui frappe et dévaste tout atour de lui. Ce chaos qu'il est le seul à remarquer et qui sera sa carte maîtresse. Sa plus belle arme. Car la plus cruelle et la plus dévastatrice. Leurs discordes, leurs rivalités, leur égoïsme seront leur perte. Et ils n'y pourront rien. Il est déjà trop tard. Il les a observés. Tous, depuis sa tour d'ivoire. Alors il sait. Il sait que le poison s'est frayé un chemin en eux, a rongé leur cœur.

Ils croient l'avoir à leur merci, ils croient qu'ils l'ont fait prisonnier. Qu'ils l'ont mis hors d'état de nuire. Qu'ils le contrôlent. Les imbéciles ! Ils n'ont rien compris. Leur propre orgueil les aveugle, les rend vulnérables. Si délicieusement vulnérables. C'est là leur point faible, il l'a toujours su. Leur plus grande faute.

Depuis sa prison inviolable, il est aux premières loges. Et ne laisserait sa place pour rien au monde. Ce sont eux les otages. Eux qu'il tient sous son contrôle. Dans le creux de sa main. Et il suffirait de fermer le poing, de serrer un peu, juste un peu, pour les écraser. Les anéantir. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier. Comme ils sont faibles ! Comme ils sont pathétiques, ces héros mal assortis, délogés d'un obscur placard et choisis pour sauver le monde. Comme il serait aisé d'en finir là, à l'instant. Mais quel plaisir y aurait-il alors ? Quelle gloire, quel triomphe, pour une victoire si facile ?

Il veut les voir souffrir avant de les voir tomber. Il veut les voir s'entredéchirer. Il veut voir l'espoir quitter peu à peu leurs yeux, leur âme. Il veut leur déchéance. Il veut l'opprobre avant l'anéantissement. Alors la victoire sera totale, écrasante. Comme doit l'être celle d'un Seigneur de Guerre. Comme doit l'être celle d'un Dieu. Et alors on oubliera le monstre, l'enfant du mensonge, irrémédiablement écarté du trône, de la reconnaissance et de l'amour sincère. Plus personne ne lui mentira jamais. Personne ne sera jamais assez grand, assez puissant pour l'atteindre, atteindre son pouvoir.

L'humanité, les planètes se prosterneront devant celui qu'ils appelaient fils du démon. Un être né pour régner. Un être qui régnera. Il le sait. Il ne peut en être autrement.

Alors il n'aura de cesse que ce monde lui appartienne. Ou soit réduit en cendres. Un cortège de noirs flocons pour ensevelir le dernier hiver.


	4. III Les heures immobiles

• Thème : Quelle heure est-il  
• Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner et Clint Barton  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**LES HEURES IMMOBILES**

- Ça ne lui va pas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le blanc.

- Natasha …

- L'immobilisme.

- Nat …

- Le silence non plus, ça ne lui va pas. Ce n'est pas celui dont nous avions l'habitude. Celui là est …

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite et ses courtes boucles cuivrées glissent sur ses joues pâles. D'un geste impatient de la main, elle les repousse. Ses pommettes se creusent quand elle serre la mâchoire. Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de mots. D'ailleurs il ne sait pas très bien si c'est à lui qu'elle s'adresse, ou à elle-même. Mais il la laisse poursuivre. Et lui échapper peu à peu.

- Malsain, murmure-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le vide. On dirait qu'il l'engloutit. Regarde-le. Tous ces draps, tous ces bandages, tout ce silence. Ils l'enlèvent. À chaque seconde ils me ravissent un petit bout de lui.

Elle caresse sa joue du bout des doigts. S'attarde sur une des rares parcelles de sa peau que le blanc n'a pas englouti. Et un sourire douloureux éclaire un instant son visage.

- Imbécile, souffle-t-elle.

Dans son dos, elle entend Bruce retenir son souffle. Peut-être ne sait-il pas comment s'effacer sans faire de bruit. Peut-être que les gestes emplis de tendresse qu'elle a pour Clint le troublent-ils. Mais son propre malaise lui tord le ventre. Et les larmes qui embuent ses yeux l'empêchent de se retourner.

- Quelle heure est-il, Bruce ?

Sa voix percée de trémolos la trahit. Qu'importe ? Il sait déjà. Il voudrait poser sa main sur son épaule. Lui montrer sa compassion et son soutien, lui montrer que, de l'autre côté de la porte, le monde ne s'est pas effondré. Pas encore. Et que lui, lui est toujours là. Mais il n'ose pas. Elle se briserait en mille morceaux, la froide statue, avec toutes ces fissures qui abiment son corps de danseuse.

- Cinq heures ?

- Vraiment ? … Cinq heures quoi ?, fait-elle après un silence.

- Du matin, Natasha.

Elle ancre ses prunelles noires dans les siennes et c'est son cœur qu'il sent se fendre.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Viens prendre l'air.

- Tu sais bien que non.

Dehors, la neige a tout effacé. Un blanc éblouissant a tout recouvert. Comme un drap, comme un immense bandage. Et en dessous rien ne guérit jamais. Elle plisse les yeux en vain. Le ciel est la terre n'existent plus. Partout, le même blanc s'étend à perte de vue. Il étouffe toute trace de vie dans ses bras immaculés, il les étouffe tous dans son silence macabre.

Cette chambre est sa prison. Parce qu'elle est aussi la sienne. Clint. Alors elle est devenue son propre geôlier. Elle ne sortira pas. Pas sans lui. Même si la folie la dévore. Même s'il ne se réveille jamais. Tout ce qui compte c'est que la neige ne l'emporte pas. Qu'il ne disparaisse pas lui aussi, dans le vide blanc qui a tout effacé dehors et qui ronge les murs de sa cellule aseptisée.

Dans son sommeil, sa main s'est glissée dans la sienne. Sous les bandages et sous les tuyaux qui lui trouent les bras. Là où il reste un peu de sa peau.

Elle sent confusément une chaleur nouvelle contre son dos. D'un bond, elle se relève et se place devant le lit, barrant l'accès de son corps encore engourdi. Sans être réellement consciente de ses gestes, elle lève ses bras au niveau de son visage dans une posture défensive. Alors seulement, elle pose ses yeux sur Bruce. Et tout son corps semble se détendre.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Tu m'as surprise, c'est tout, tranche-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle ne voulait pas si dur.

- Je venais juste t'apporter une couverture. Il fait moins cinq dehors …

- Merci mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

- C'est juste une couverture Natasha …

Elle inspire, le souffle haché de sanglots contenus. Dans ses yeux troubles, dansent toutes les excuses qu'elle ne parviendra jamais à lui faire. Il hoche la tête. C'est tout. Il les accepte.

- Tu as le droit d'avoir froid.

Ses ongles s'accrochent dans la laine. Elle la garde un instant contre elle, la serre contre sa poitrine, avant de la déposer en boule au pied du lit.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Natasha …, fait-il d'un souffle plein de doux reproches.

- S'il te plait.

- Cinq heures et quart.

L'espace d'une seconde, il croit qu'elle va tomber. Ses jambes tremblent, mais elle reste debout. Droite. À hocher la tête, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Le temps aussi reste immobile.

Mais ce n'est plus à lui qu'elle s'adresse. De nouveau, elle s'assoit au bord du lit où Clint respire à peine. Elle scrute son front, sa bouche écorchée par un fin tuyau translucide, ses paupières irrémédiablement closes. Et murmure en russe des mots inaudibles, scellés par le secret de cette chambre outrageusement immaculée dans laquelle le temps n'a pas de prise.


	5. IV Choisir un camp

• Thème : Dilemme  
• Thor et Maria Hill  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**CHOISIR SON CAMP**

Il est tard. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Et les ténèbres avec elle. Au cœur de la base du S.H.I.E.L.D., seuls le ronflement des unités centrales et le cliquetis des claviers malmenés perturbent le silence et le sommeil feint de ses occupants.

Soudain un rugissement s'élève. Et le silence vole en éclats. Un poing rageur s'abat sur la vitre. Fissure le verre. Brise le héros. Une plainte cristalline couvre son souffle rauque. Et au fond de lui, s'ouvre une terrible faille. Sa colère ébranle les murs. Un instant, la lumière vacille. L'obscurité menace. Elle pourrait tout avaler. Vomir ces ténèbres qui se répandraient sur le monde. Le temps de fermer les yeux.

Une seconde.

Il suffirait d'abandonner juste une seconde.

Et il pourrait tout aussi bien tout détruire lui-même. La tâche serait si aisée. Retourner les quartiers généraux et tout réduire en poussière. Mettre fin à tout ça. Laisser la guerre aux hommes et à leur orgueil. Leur laisser le chaos. Les rendre seuls responsables. Renoncer en somme. Ou feindre l'inattention.

Une seconde.

Il suffirait d'une seconde de faiblesse, de lâcheté.

Et alors il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Là où il saurait quoi faire. Là où la question ne se poserait pas. Fermer les yeux. Fermer les yeux sur un monde en feu, sur le massacre d'un peuple innocent. Sur les crimes de son propre frère. Surtout sur les crimes de son frère.

Mais cette femme entre en trombe dans la pièce. Le temps d'un frisson, ses idées noires s'évanouissent. Il n'a même pas entendu son pas lourd descendre les marches. La main de la jeune femme frôle dangereusement l'étui où est rangée son arme. Mais quand elle croise son regard, ses bras retombent le long de son corps. Son front se plisse en un étrange mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Elle est tout près mais elle avance encore. Et il ne recule pas. Peut-être n'en aurait-il pas la force de toute façon.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?, demande-t-elle avec un peu trop de dureté pour paraître soucieuse.

Ses yeux balaient l'endroit à toute vitesse. Se posent sur la vitre. Puis sur le géant face à elle. Sur ses phalanges qui saignent un peu. Et elle oublie sa question.

- Il faut soigner ça, dit-elle pour combler le silence en indiquant sa blessure d'un signe de tête.

- Vous êtes l'agent Hill, c'est cela ?

- Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de vous dire ?, s'impatiente-t-elle.

- Soit. Après vous, soupire-t-il.

Et il la suit dans ces couloirs froids où les néons lui crèvent les yeux. Il ne dit rien et il la suit. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Du moins pas à elle. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre ?

Il lu emboîte le pas parce que cette courte minute lui donne l'illusion de savoir quoi faire. Il suffit de la suivre. Mais ça ne dure pas. Pour elle, tout est beaucoup trop facile. Elle n'est qu'un soldat. Elle n'a qu'à obéir. Pour elle la question ne se pose pas. Pour elle point de dilemme, puisqu'on ne lui demande pas de choisir son camp. Il s'agit d'une question de vie ou de mort. Et bien sûr, bien sûr elle a choisi la vie.

Mais lui ? Lui que l'existence même de camps déchire, que doit-il choisir ? Loki a tort. La Justice, le Bien sont contre lui. Il est contre le Bien. Mais il est son frère. Et soudain le Bien lui semble si dérisoire.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix.

Son intervention le surprend, le ramène à lui. Un instant, il avait presque oublié qu'elle était douée de parole.

- Qui êtes-vous pour dire cela ?

- Quelqu'un qui veut vivre. Et vivre libre.

Il laisse échapper un rire amer. Mais elle ne relève pas.

- Faites-moi voir votre main.

- Cela aussi fait partie de votre devoir ?

Elle ancre ses yeux dans les siens, imperturbable, la main tendue en avant. Ils se toisent longtemps, sans bouger, se jaugent.

- Si je vous dis oui, vous serez content ?

- Je l'ignore, capitule-t-il.

Il lui tend sa main. Le silence les enveloppe pendant qu'elle s'affaire avec une bande de tissus blanc, qu'elle entreprend de nouer autour de son poignet. Elle a la dextérité d'une infirmière. Sûrement l'une des qualités requises pour accéder au poste qu'elle occupe.

- Vous ne dormiez pas ?, tente-t-il.

- Pour nous non plus ce n'est pas facile, glisse-t-elle avec franchise, sans aucun reproche dans la voix.

- Nous ?

- Le reste du monde j'imagine …

- De votre monde, souffle-t-il.

- Vous pensez qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, essaie-t-elle de deviner.

Mais il l'écoute à peine. Son monde, celui de Jane. Peut-être que c'est elle qui rend les choses si compliquées.

- Je ne serais pas là si je pensais cela. Vous ne comprenez pas, agent.

Et ce mot sonne comme une insulte. Agent, pion, chair à canon, quelle différence ? Elle ne s'y trompe pas. Sa pique la blesse plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Qu'attendait-elle au juste ? C'est lui qui ne comprend rien. Lui qui leur survivra tous. Quoiqu'il arrive. Lui qui ne risque rien. Lui qui s'arroge le droit de vie ou de mort sur une planète toute entière.

- J'ai terminé, claque-t-elle en tournant les talons.

- Pas moi.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle se retourne malgré elle.

- Eh bien ?, tente-t-elle de reprendre contenance.

- Je me bats à vos côtés. Contre mon frère et contre une partie de moi-même.

- Je le sais.

- Si j'accepte de rester, c'est à une condition.

- Nous la protègeront, affirme-t-elle.

Il tique un instant, darde ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne ment pas, elle sait. Il incline la tête sur le côté dans une interrogation muette.

- Je m'appelle Maria, obtient-il pour toute réponse.

Et elle s'en va. Qu'importe. Il n'a nul besoin d'explications supplémentaires. Il a sa réponse. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Jane. Il ne peut pas permettre qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Le reste du monde peut-être mais pas elle. Pas elle.

Sa main le lance. Et chaque pulsation de son sang lui crie son nom.

Jane.

Jane.

Jane.


	6. V A nos identités perdues

• Thème : Qui es-tu ?  
• Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**A NOS IDENTITES PERDUES**

- Un café au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Tu en veux un ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Du café.

Il lui adresse un grognement étouffé pour toute reddition. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle ne lui dira rien de ses insomnies, de ses cauchemars. De ses fantômes. Pourtant il l'aiderait s'il le pouvait. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Elle n'accepterait aucune main tendue. Ce serait tout avouer. Alors il continue à faire semblant. Comme s'il ne voyait rien, comme s'il n'y avait rien à voir. Il se contente de rester là. Toujours. À espérer que les plaies béantes qu'il lit en elle cicatrisent un jour. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire.

- Alors tu en veux un ?

Et il entend « reste ». Alors il fait trois pas en avant et se brûle les doigts sur la tasse trop chaude.

Le cliquetis de ses propres ongles sur le rebord de la table l'insupporte. Alors, pour recouvrir le bruit, elle lance :

- Loki ne dira rien de plus.

- Loki ne dit jamais rien qui ne le serve, rétorque-t-il le regard perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ?

- Ce n'était pas moi.

- Je ne dis pas que tu es responsable, je te demande juste …

- Ce n'était pas moi !, répète-t-il un peu trop fort. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris ma place, je ne me rappelle de rien. Pendant tout ce temps c'était comme si on m'avait effacé.

- D'accord, fait-elle doucement, de sa voix grave où perce encore le souvenir d'un accent.

Il n'attend rien de plus. La sobriété est encore ce qui leur va le mieux. Mais il ne supporte plus le silence. Plus depuis qu'on l'y a enfermé sans espoir d'en sortir. Ça lui fait mal. Et il doute. Il doute de tout. De la réalité de ce qu'il est en train de vivre. De la réalité de ce qu'il n'a pas vécu mais qui est arrivé quand même. Ce dont il ne garde aucun souvenir et qui le force à imaginer le pire.

Il prend sa tête à deux mains, serre fort. Pour l'apaiser ou la faire exploser, il ne sait pas très bien. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas complètement recouvré le contrôle de ses pensées et de ses actes en fin de compte ?

Une main à la fois douce et dure se pose sur son épaule. Il ne relève pas les yeux. Il n'en a pas besoin. Elle est la seule à oser le toucher. Même Avant elle était la seule. Maintenant elle est aussi la seule à oser poser le regard sur lui, la seule à ne pas craindre d'affronter ses prunelles assombries par trop de fantômes. Que pourrait-elle redouter après tout ? Elle partage la plupart de ces fantômes avec lui.

- Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, affirme-t-elle.

- Mais je l'ai fait.

- Et tu regrettes.

- Ça ne change rien.

- Au contraire, ça change tout, rétorque-t-elle avec un peu trop de vigueur.

- On ne parle plus de moi n'est-ce pas ?, devine-t-il.

Elle le défie du regard. Avant de baisser la tête. Elle prend une grande inspiration, une gorgée de café. Un peu de courage.

- Ne sois pas comme ça, élude-t-elle. Parle-moi.

- A toi ?

- Evidemment.

- Toi qui n'as jamais rien dit.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, tranche-t-elle.

Un rire sarcastique. Et un haussement d'épaules. Elle peut bien continuer à mentir, ça ne fait rien. De toute façon, plus rien n'a d'importance.

- Tu étais une marionnette et il tirait les ficelles ?

Il la regarde soudain avec plus d'intensité.

- Et avant ça ?

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?, s'impatiente-t-il en s'apprêtant à se lever.

- Avant ça, hausse-t-elle le ton en lui saisissant le bras pour le forcer à rester, qu'est ce que tu étais ? Qu'est ce que j'étais moi ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir.

- C'est exactement la même chose. Nous avons vendu nos identités. Au S.H.I.E.L.D. ou à quelqu'un d'autre, quelle différence ? Ceux que nous étions n'existent plus.

- Nous avons choisi de les faire disparaître.

- Vraiment ? C'est le marionnettiste qui a changé, Clint, rien de plus.

Il voudrait répliquer, mais elle se lève subitement. Détourne le regard. Pas assez vite pourtant, pour lui cacher ses yeux brillants. Emplis de ces fantômes ineffables que chaque nuit réveille en elle.


	7. VI La fille aux courants d'air

• Thème : Peut-être un jour  
• Pepper Potts  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**LA FILLE AUX COURANTS-D'AIR**

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Il fait froid dehors. Le vent glacé qui balaie les rues de New York a eu raison des derniers passants. Les rues sont vides, les sirènes se sont tues. Par la fenêtre, Pepper regarde le fourmillement cesser, la vie s'éteindre trente étages plus bas.

Les courants d'air s'engouffrent dans le bureau. Seuls intrus que les machines n'arrêteront pas. Mais elle est trop préoccupée pour ressentir leur morsure à travers ses vêtements si soignés. Ou peut-être a-t-elle froid depuis trop longtemps pour encore s'en rendre compte ? De toute façon, ça ne fait aucune différence. Ce qu'elle éprouve n'a que bien peu de valeur et ne trouve de crédit aux yeux de personne ici.

Le toit doit rester ouvert. Personne ne serait assez fou pour entrer par effraction. Alors le toit reste ouvert. Et le vent continue de courir dans les couloirs sombres, de siffler dans l'embrasure des portes. S'il le vent ne vient pas jusqu'à elle, s'il ne l'enveloppe pas à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, un vide se creuse en elle. Parce que s'il ne revient pas, alors Tony ne le fera pas non plus.

Parfois, elle voudrait claquer les portes, condamner la verrière. Refuser de lui ouvrir et de lui pardonner. Peut-être alors la regarderait-il vraiment ? peut-être alors comprendrait-il qu'elle n'est pas un de ses robots, un de ses jouets ? Et qu'il n'est pas le seul à se battre tous les jours pour quelque chose qui en vaut la peine. Qui en vaut tellement la peine …

Peut-être … peut-être …

Elle lève les yeux vers ces centaines d'armatures métalliques qui masquent les étoiles.

- Où êtes-vous, Tony ?

Elle le hait pour ce qu'il lui inflige. Elle hait son égoïsme, sa désinvolture, son sourire quand il revient malgré tout. Elle le hait quand il repart sans rien dire, avec cet air grave qui lui va si mal. Quand elle attend jusqu'à son retour pour rentrer chez elle, aller se coucher, recommencer à respirer.

Mais ça il ne le sait pas. Parce qu'il part au devant de cette aventure qui fait battre son cœur sûrement plus fort qu'elle ne le fera jamais. Et qu'il ignore ce qu'il advient de ceux qui restent. Ce qui advient d'elle, à l'écart. A l'arrière. Entre les quatre murs de cette imprenable forteresse qu'il a construite autour d'elle. A l'abri du danger. Assaillie de courants d'air. Mais n'en est-il pas un lui aussi ? À apparaître et disparaitre au gré de ses envies. Insaisissable. Inaccessible surtout. A quoi bon espérer ? On n'emprisonne pas le vent. On ne le raisonne pas non plus.

Ce n'est qu'un enfant après tout. Un dangereux enfant à qui l'argent a tout permis, passé tous les caprices. Il lui a offert toutes les armes du monde. Mêmes celles qui meurtrissent bien plus que les corps. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Alors il s'est offert ce masque. Celui qui l'a rendu aveugle et sourd. Et il a disparu sous son ombre.

Pourtant, elle sait qu'il est encore là. Quelque part derrière son cynisme, sa prétention. Derrière son air et ses manières stupides qui lui donnent envie de le gifler. Il a juste un cœur un peu plus cabossé que les autres. Et parfois, quand la nuit est trop longue, quand le silence se fait et que le vent tombe, quand elle n'entend plus rien et que l'attente lui tord le ventre, elle aimerait qu'il le soit davantage. Alors elle pourrait le réparer. Encore. Comme la première fois, quand elle était la seule à savoir. Cette fois où le secret les avait unis pour un court instant.

Alors parfois, elle voudrait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Qu'il soit blessé, juste un petit peu. Pour qu'il lui revienne et qu'enfin elle puisse lui dire, lui montrer. Peut-être alors pourrait-elle dire adieu aux courants d'air.


	8. VII Dans son sillage

• Thème : Invité surprise  
• Thor et Jane Foster  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**DANS SON SILLAGE**

- Je vous avais demandé de la protéger !

Sa colère monte, le ciel se couvre. S'il n'était pas dans l'œil du cyclone, l'Agent Coulson s'en émerveillerait probablement.

- Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr qu'ici, rétorque-t-il.

Il se redresse le plus possible, essaie de gagner le moindre centimètre. Et appuie cette phrase apprise par cœur et répétée cent fois pour la rendre crédible de ce ton assuré et sentencieux qu'il s'est inventé lorsqu'on lui a remis ce badge qui brille à sa poitrine. Malheureusement, tous les insignes du monde ont bien peu de valeur, bien peu de poids aux yeux de son vis-à-vis.

- Nous sommes entre ciel et terre, nous sommes en première ligne !, gronde le géant.

Et l'Agent recule. Juste un peu. Par précaution. Avant de s'en rendre compte et de tenter de reprendre son masque d'intransigeance si grossièrement feint.

- Quand bien même, c'est ici que nous la protègeront au mieux.

Mais de qui parle-t-il au juste ? Et qui essaie-t-il de convaincre ? Ces mots là, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un les lui dise. Peut-être alors se seraient-ils teintés d'une vérité plus éclatante, peut-être alors aurait-il été capable de transmettre cette certitude implacable qu'il ne parvient pas même à feindre.

- Elle ne restera pas ici. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'elle reste. Dites lui de se préparer à repartir, argue-t-il d'une voix forte et rapide pour ne pas lui laisser le temps d'en dire davantage.

- Ne croyez-vous pas qu'elle ait son mot à dire ?

- Elle resterait.

- Elle aurait peut-être raison.

Mais Thor refuse de remettre son jugement en question. Il ne s'agit pas d'une menace humaine, pas non plus d'une menace nucléaire. Il s'agit de Loki. Lui seul sait ce dont il est capable.

Au même instant, les portes de verre coulissent dans un sifflement d'air.

- Raison de quoi ?

Et il regrette d'avoir parlé si fort. Elle est là. Dans son gilet un peu trop grand et ses longues mèches brunes qui s'échappent de son chignon défait. Elle est là et ça change tout. Plusieurs émotions, toutes contradictoires, déformes ses traits d'ordinaires si doux. Elle n'avait entendu que Coulson. Elle ne pensait pas le trouver là, lui aussi. Elle s'était même interdit de l'espérer.

- Alors c'était vrai …?, murmure-t-elle, tiraillée entre surprise et souffrance.

- Jane …

Il esquisse un pas en avant, puis se ravise. Il brûle de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Mais il ne peut s'y résoudre. Après cela il serait trop tard. Après cela elle serait condamnée. Tant pis s'il souffre, tant pis s'il la fait souffrir, pourvu qu'elle vive.

Et elle reste là, immobile, sans oser ni sans pouvoir bouger. Sans comprendre non plus. Elle redoute qu'un geste puisse briser ce moment qu'elle a tant attendu. D'ailleurs pourquoi s'est-il arrêté ? Et que veut dire cette distance qu'il s'obstine à maintenir entre eux ? Elle voit son torse s'élever et quand ses yeux bleus se rivent sur les siens, elle ne peut retenir un frisson d'anticipation.

- Jane vous devez partir, annonce-t-il d'une voix grave, dans un souffle.

Quelque chose explose dans la poitrine de la jeune femme. Le choc la fait reculer d'un pas, mais ses yeux ne le quittent pas une seconde, balayant à toute vitesse la moindre parcelle de son visage pour y déceler un signe, même le plus infime de mensonge.

- Je … quoi ? Comment ça repartir ? Partir où ?, bégaie-t-elle.

- Vous êtes en danger ici.

- Vous plaisantez ? …

Seule le silence s'oppose à elle. Il ne parvient pas à l'affronter comme il l'aurait voulu. Avec force et détermination. Sur ce ton implacable dont il use avec tous sauf avec elle. Elle fait tomber son masque d'intransigeance. Et sans lui, il ne parvient pas à lui dire que tout ira bien.

- Vous ne plaisantez pas …, souffle-t-elle, consternée, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

- Partez Jane, s'il vous plait partez loin.

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ferme violemment les yeux. Elle respire trop vite, son cœur bat trop fort. Et elle hait l'idée qu'il puisse le voir, l'entendre.

- Vous aviez promis …, tente-t-elle, la voix brisée.

- Je sais, répond-il d'une voix grave. Seulement …

- Seulement vous m'envoyez au bout du monde !

- J'avais également promis qu'il ne vous arriverait rien, contre-t-il entre défense et reproche.

- Qui me protégera là bas, mieux que vous ne le feriez vous ?

- Là bas, il n'y aura rien ni personne contre qui vous protéger.

Mais elle n'entend qu'Adieu.

- Voulez-vous que je parte ?, articule-t-elle lentement, avec douleur.

- La question n'est pas là, soupire-t-il, à deux doigts d'être vaincu.

- Ça veut dire oui ?

- Non.

Il l'a dit si bas qu'elle doute de l'avoir vraiment entendu. Aussi n'y a-t-il aucun triomphe ni aucune mesquinerie dans sa voix lorsqu'elle demande :

- Pardon ?

- Non, ça ne veut pas dire que je veux vous voir partir.

Elle le voit lutter. Et elle voit qu'elle aussi, lui fait du mal. Mais ce qui se joue a trop d'importance pour qu'elle songe à l'épargner. Si elle a une chance, la moindre chance de ne pas le perdre à nouveau, elle se sent la force de tout endurer pour la saisir.

- Alors demandez-moi de rester, demande-t-elle sur un ton déterminé qui la surprend elle-même, presque comme un ordre.

- Ce serait égoïste. Et risquer votre vie pour rien.

- Très bien, ne le faites pas, fait-elle d'une voix où percent les larmes.

- Jane … soupire-t-il.

Il fait un pas de plus vers elle. Juste un pas. Avant de renoncer encore, laissant l'air quitter douloureusement ses poumons. Et elle sent l'espoir, sa chance lui échapper.

- Ne me demandez pas non plus de partir. Le choix m'appartient, je ne suis pas votre soldat.

Elle tourne les talons trop vite pour avoir l'air digne. Et les poches de son gilet ne parviennent pas à cacher les tremblements qui agitent ses poings serrés. Un goût métallique et désagréable coule sur sa langue. Parce qu'elle a mordu sa lèvre trop fort. Mais le sang palpite avec trop de fureur contre ses tempes. L'empêche de penser. Alors elle ne sait pas qui de son cœur ou de sa lèvre s'est fissuré en premier.


	9. VIII Failles

• Thème : De plein fouet  
• Loki et Jane Foster  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**FAILLES**

Il y a cette pièce d'où n'émane que le silence. Cette pièce toujours fermée, toujours noire. Interdite et que pourtant personne ne garde. Comme si les gardes eux-mêmes ne voulaient pas s'en approcher. C'est comme dans ces contes pour enfants. L'aile ouest ou cette salle dont on a la clef mais dont on nous a défendu l'entrée. Un mystère. Une tentation.

Elle balaie d'un coup d'œil rapide le long couloir que les néons aspergent d'une lumière crue et violente. La voie est déserte. Elle est toujours déserte. Il n'y a que ces caméras braquées sur elle. Mais y a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un derrière ? Elle se dit que si c'était le cas, on l'aurait déjà arrêtée. Elle aurait menti et on l'aurait ramenée dans le placard qu'on lui a attribué pour prison. Ou était-ce chambre ? Elle ne sait plus quel mot ils ont employé avant de l'y jeter gentiment.

Elle sait bien que sa présence gêne, agace. Mais elle n'a jamais demandé à être ici, jamais demandé qu'on la protège. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être auprès de lui. Mais maintenant, maintenant elle ne sait plus trop. Cette sensation d'être une intruse même à ses yeux lui tord le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle le croise et qu'il se détourne, une étrange expression de souffrance et de colère lui plissant le front. À chaque fois qu'elle est seule et que cette pensée revient la hanter. À chaque fois que son cœur bat et lui fait un peu plus mal que la fois précédente.

Elle pousse une première porte presque avec surprise et voit le verre coulisser pour la laisser passer. Elle entre sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être juste parce qu'elle le peut. Peut-être parce qu'un instant, elle a oublié cette douleur qui cogne au creux de sa poitrine depuis des heures déjà et ne lui laisse aucun répit.

Dans un cylindre de verre, au centre de a pièce, il y a un homme. Il a beau être de dos, quelque chose en lui lui glace le sang. Elle frissonne. Et déjà, regrette d'être entrée. Trop tard.

- C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?, s'élève une voix douce et sarcastique. L'Humaine.

Le ricanement étouffé par le verre la cloue sur place. Rassemblant tout le courage qui menace de lui échapper, elle se redresse et se compose un masque froid.

- Vous êtes son frère.

- Question difficile…

- Ce n'en était pas une.

Enfin il se retourne, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Des ombres violacées creusent ses yeux et font saillir ses pommettes. Il a l'air effrayant. Si dangereux malgré la paroi qui les sépare qu'elle ne peut réprimer un mouvement de recul. Il sourit davantage. Une moue désappointée apparait sur son visage. La proie est si vulnérable. Qui plus est elle s'est elle-même offerte là lui. Tant de facilité l'agace un peu. Mais il s'ennuie. Alors …

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?, demande-t-elle.

Elle aurait pu dire n'importe quoi. Le silence provoque en elle une vague d'angoisse, au même titre que ses iris verts qui la transpercent. Comme s'il pouvait lire en elle, déceler la moindre de ses failles, de ses faiblesses. Mais peut-être en est-il réellement capable après tout ? Elle frissonne une fois encore. Ce qu'il ne manque pas de relever.

Tellement facile.

- Je vous retourne la question …

Elle rougit comme une enfant prise en faute et elle maudit ce visage qui la trahit plus sûrement qu'un livre ouvert. Une part d'elle espère qu'il y voie les marques de la colère. Sans conviction aucune.

- Je peux aller n'importe où. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis prisonnière.

- Oh vraiment ? Qu'êtes-vous donc, Jane Foster ?, siffle-t-il.

- Cette question n'a pas de sens.

- Mes excuses. De toute évidence vous ne comprenez toujours pas.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Qu'êtes-vous donc pour Lui ?

Le ton qu'il emploie pour prononcer la dernière syllabe la fait tressaillir. Ou peut-être Loki n'a-t-il rien à voir avec son émotion. Peut-être est-ce simplement le souvenir que cette syllabe évoque qui la trouble. Elle le défie du mieux qu'elle peut, s'applique à afficher un masque d'impassibilité et de confiance. Le temps de trouver quoi dire. Le temps de chercher cette réponse qu'elle n'est plus certaine de connaître. Le temps de démêler la vérité du mensonge dans ce qu'elle s'apprête à affirmer. Mais elle ne trouve pas. Et son silence, trop long, est comme un aveu.

- Ne voyez vous donc pas qu'il s'est servi de vous ?

Il s'insinue avec délectation dans la faille béante de son armure. Armure de verre en vérité. Qui espère-t-elle berner ? Il la regarde se débattre avec un air faussement désolé. Avec délectation. Contre elle-même plus que contre lui. Comme si elle avait une chance.

Ses joues s'empourprent. S'il n'était pas si impatient de la détruire pièce par pièce, de la voir à terre et, elle aussi, plier genoux devant lui, il la trouverait probablement pathétique. Amusante peut-être. Mais le jeu a assez duré. Il s'ennuie.

- Il a risqué sa vie pour …

- Pour vous ? ., la coupe-t-il. Ou bien parce qu'il savait que c'était là son unique chance de rentrer à Asgard ?

- Vous ne savez rien, vous n'étiez pas là !

- Mais j'ai vu. Et j'ai vu ce que vous refusez d'admettre.

- Vous mentez.

- Non Jane, le menteur c'est lui. Ne vous avait-il pas promis de revenir pour vous ? Quel accueil vous a-t-il réservé lorsqu'il vous a revue ?

Elle bégaie une amorce de défense, trop bas pour qu'elle traverse le verre épais de la vitre. Et il sourit, vainqueur.


	10. IX Du sang sur les mains

• Thème : Essayer d'oublier  
• Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**DU SANG SUR LES MAINS**

Elle s'arrête. Ils sont là, devant. Si nombreux, si agités qu'ils semblent remplir tout l'espace, consoler tout l'air autour d'eux. Ils sont tout blancs, la neige les enveloppe. Et elle est en noir. Elle est le contraste. Pourtant ils ne la voient pas. Il n'y a pas de place pour elle dans leur monde. Quelquefois pourtant, l'un deux semble la remarquer. Il se fige, l'observe un instant, intrigué et curieux. Puis l'oublie.

Elle est en noir. Le flocons agrippent à leurs petits bonnets, à leurs manches, à ces écharpes qui leur mangent le visage. Ils les recouvrent, engloutissent les couleurs et les rendent tout bancs. Mais elle, elle elle est en noir. Et les flocons ne la touchent pas. Ils fondent tout de suite sur ses épaules et sur ses mains. Ses mains sales, souillées, maculées de ces tâches immondes en ineffables dont elle ne se débarrassera jamais.

Un indicible deuil s'accroche à sa peau. Ses vêtements n'y sont pour rien, ça émane d'elle, suinte par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle et le noir.

- Regarde-les, Clint.

- Eh bien ?

Elle laisse planer le silence. Juste un peu, le temps de s'imprégner de cette atmosphère à laquelle elle est irrémédiablement étrangère.

- Ce sont des enfants, souffle-elle douloureusement.

- Partons.

- Ce ne sont que des enfants ...

Il a compris. Il était là lui aussi, cet hiver, il y a tant d'années. Pourquoi alors ne dit-il rien ? Comment peut-il ne rien dire ?

Il n'y a plus d'hiver, là bas, pour les enfants. Peut-être n'y a-t-il d'ailleurs plus d'enfants, à Budapest. La neige les a recouvert, à fait taire leurs cris, les étouffants dans son voile de silence. La neige les a fait disparaître, les a effacés des rues maculées de sang et de la mémoire de gens. C'est fini. Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Elle, elle n'oubliera pas. Elle, elle ne pourra pas effacer ce sang qu'elle a sur les mains, ces marques plus douloureuses que le fer chauffé à blanc sur sa peau. Ces crimes qu'aucun gant ne peut cacher, qu'aucune armure ne peut tenir à distance.

Elle croit entendre la voix de Clint l'appeler, loin, très loin du passé qui la rattrape. Elle croit aussi entendre des coups de feu. Loin des éclats de rire, des cils gelés et des boules de neige. Les silhouettes deviennent floues. Où est-elle ?

Elle sent sa main glisser dans la sienne. Son corps se raidit. Mais il ne la lâche pas. Alors, juste un peu, à l'abri des regards, elle glisse son bras dans le creux du sien et s'attarde sur son épaule. La neige et muette, elle est aveugle, personne n'en saura rien. Elle s'agrippe, se débat contre elle-même pour ne pas le lâcher trop tôt et juste par orgueil. Il est tout ce qui reste de cet hiver à Budapest. A la fois preuve et promesse. Il et tout ce qui lui reste.


	11. X Histoires de gosses

• Thème : Fais-moi peur  
• Pepper Potts et Tony Stark  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

** HISTOIRES DE GOSSES**

- Comment était-ce, avant ?

Ses pensées lui échappent et franchissent ses lèvres sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle est trop sûre qu'il n'y fera pas attention. C'est à peine s'il la remarque ces derniers temps.

- Avant ?

Sa voix trop grave éraille le silence avec une violence qui la fait tressaillir. Peut-être avait-elle aussi oublié à quoi ça ressemble, une voix humaine.

- Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler, murmure-t-elle sans se soucier qu'il puisse l'entendre ou non, ravalant son trouble du mieux qu'elle peut.  
- Et j'imagine que c'est ma faute ...

Il soupire sur ce ton traînant et résigné qu'elle déteste tant. Pas un instant ses yeux n'ont quitté l'écran face à lui, sur lequel défilent à une vitesse ahurissante des combinaisons de chiffres que lui seul comprend.

- Bien sûr que oui, réplique-t-elle d'une voix froide qui sonne comme une évidence. C'est toujours de votre faute.

Toute la lassitude qui émane d'elle ne lui va pas. Il fronce les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur. De toute façon ça ne prend pas. Il la connaît trop bien. Par cœur. Même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Ou qu'elle l'oublie. Quand lui aussi semble l'oublier un peu. Lui préférer ses machines et leurs bras glacés.

- Je m'assure que vous pensez à moi.

Il ancre son regard souligné d'ombres profondes dans le sien, un sourire provocateur figé au coin des lèvres. Mais elle ne cille pas. Elle a un rictus étrange qu'il ne comprend pas et qui disparaît trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de le déchiffrer. Elle se débat une fraction de secondes pour soutenir son regard, mais capitule. Peut-être un peu trop vite.

- Je n'ai plus envie de jouer Tony. Tout ça ..., hésite-t-elle en embrassant la vaste pièce du regard, tout ça c'est trop pour moi.  
- Je peux faire installer votre bureau dans un placard ... Je pensais que vous aimeriez les fenêtres ...

Elle soupire bruyamment. Et c'est de la peine, bien plus que de l'exaspération qui quitte sa poitrine oppressée de chagrin.

- J'ai revu des amies hier, poursuit-elle en se détournant de lui, les yeux rivés vers le ciel qui s'étale de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elles parlaient de choses horribles, de meurtres, de tous ces malades qui traînent dans les rues ... Mais ça ne m'a rien fait. Tous ces faits divers sordides, toutes ces histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants pour leur faire peur, ça ne me fait plus rien. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai plus peur, au contraire, mais avec vous, tout ça ... tout ça c'est devenu mon quotidien. Et j'ai peur. Tous les jours j'ai peur.  
- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?, demande-t-il avec plus de sincérité qu'elle ne l'en croyait capable. Mais sans regret toutefois.

Elle devine qu'il s'est rapproché. Elle le sent tout près d'elle, mais n'ose pas se retourner. Elle ne saurait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, ni comment l'affronter, ne serait-ce que le regarder en face sans flancher.

- Je suis peut-être trop vieille... souffle-t-elle.  
- Non, tranche-t-il.

C'est tout. Elle attend un instant qu'il poursuive, mais ne se heurte qu'au silence. Alors la curiosité lui fait faire volte face. Et il sourit, son arrogance accrochée au coin des lèvres. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine pour afficher une assurance qu'elle n'a pas face à lui. Les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation, elle le toise avec impatience.

- Je vous aurais déjà virée.  
- Vous avez réponse à tout n'est-ce pas ?

Il la fixe un instant avec intensité. Et elle cesse de respirer. Puis il hausse les épaules, comme surpris qu'elle pose encore la question. Avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière son écran de chiffres et d'indifférence.


	12. XI Sous la mauvaise étoile

• Thème : Tu crois au destin ?  
• Bruce Banner et Steve Rogers  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**SOUS LA MAUVAISE ETOILE**

Le vent du nord souffle sur la ville, en bas. Le gèle recouvre tout sur son passage, découvrant un ciel pur et noir au dessus des tours aveugles. La nuit, pour quelques heures, a tué le chaos des rues encombrées, réduites au silence sous un voile infime de silence et d'oubli. Mais lui, il ne dort pas. Et sa respiration hachée souille le ciel si pur et impérieux de volutes blanches et hésitantes que bientôt les ténèbres engloutissent. Chaque inspiration lui fait l'effet d'un million d'aiguilles se forçant un passage dans sa gorge et jusqu'à ses poumons.

Il suffirait de rentrer pour que le mal cesse, que la chaleur investisse à nouveau son corps que la froid paralyse. Mais l'attrait de la souffrance est trop grand. Qu'importe sa douleur si le monstre tapi au plus profond de lui la ressent aussi. Si avoir mal est le seul moyen de Lui faire mal, alors tant pis. Tant mieux. Il accueille cette peine avec une joie morbide qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Avant.

Il a si froid maintenant qu'il ne tremble même plus. Peut-être que s'il attend encore un peu, il finira par s'endormir, tout doucement. Pour ne plus se réveiller. Si les méthodes violentes ont toutes échoué, peut-être obtiendra-t-il ce qu'il a tant cherché dans un sommeil paisible. Glacé. Et sans retour.

S'il levait les yeux, il se dit qu'il verrait probablement les étoiles. Mais à quoi bon ? Il n'aspire plus guère qu'à un ciel noir. Un trou béant prêt à l'aspirer, le faire disparaître. Il ignore où la mort l'emmènerait alors. Il ignore si un dieu, quelque part, à prévu quelque chose pour lui. Pour quelqu'un, quelque chose comme lui. À vrai dire, il s'en moque. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on l'arrête. Et qu'on le détruise. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Absorbé par les ténèbres du ciel et de ses pensées, il n'entend pas Steve s'approcher. Alors quand il vient s'assoir à ses côté, laissant échapper un nuage de buée blanche dans un soupir, il ne peut retenir un sursaut.

- C'est calme.

Seul un grognement où il croit déceler une approbation lui fait écho.

- Pas étonnant par un froid pareil, ajoute-t-il pour combler le silence.

Mais Bruce se tait toujours. Il profite de cette compagnie inattendue, sans rien dire. De peur que le son même de sa voix ne le repousse. Il se dit que c'est perdu d'avance, parce que si ce ne sont pas ses paroles qui le font partir, alors ce sera son mutisme. Mais qui sait ? Il ne le regarde pas vraiment, mais il devine qu'il lève la tête vers ce ciel qu'il s'apprêtait à supplier bêtement. Il n'ose pas s'en assurer, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux sombres ? Ce qu'il pourrait y deviner ? Alors il lève la tête lui aussi. À contrecœur. Pour échapper aux questions.

- Tu l'as vue ?, demande soudain Steve d'une voix dont l'enthousiasme est étouffé par la fatigue.

- Uhm.

- Fais un vœu alors.

- A quoi bon ?

- C'est ce que les gens font, fait-il en haussant les épaules.

- Les gens normaux. Tu crois qu'on a encore le droit de faire des vœux ?

- Pourquoi pas ? On ne nous a pas privés du droit d'espérer, rétorque-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse mais déterminée.

- Je suis le seul au monde à pouvoir réaliser ce vœu. J'ai créé le monstre que je suis.

Steve inspire longuement. Et le silence qui s'installe pèse le poids de ces choses immuables qui ne cesseront jamais.

- Alors c'est ça ? …

- Ce sera toujours ça, lâche Bruce, la gorge serrée.

Le soldat se relève, laissant tout l'air s'échapper de ses poumons. Il tourne les talons et déjà un vide immense remplit la place qu'il occupait. Il part comme ils pâtiront tous. Un jour ou l'autre. Quand il n'y aura plus rien à faire. Quand il sera trop tard. Et qu'il n'y aura plus d'étoiles pour se consumer là haut.

Mais il n'entend pas ses pas s'éloigner. À la place, il sent une main se poser sur son épaule, avec une sincérité qui le réchauffe un peu. Quelque chose change. Soudain, il a envie de parler. Parce qu'il aimerait bien savoir. Essayer au moins.

- Tu crois que c'était écrit quelque part, dans tes étoiles ou je ne sais où ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Que nous étions nés pour être malheureux ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on espère, sourit-il, une main tendue pour l'inviter à se relever. Allez viens, ne reste pas là. Tu vas attraper la mort.

L'a-t-il fait exprès ? Ou est-ce seulement une façon de parler ? Il considère son geste. Juste une seconde. Et accepte cette main tendue.


	13. XII Futiles existences

• Thème : Avez-vous l'heure ?  
• Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**LES FUTILES EXISTENCES**

- Quelqu'un m'a arrêtée dans la rue …

Ses mots brisent le silence. Elle ne l'a pourtant pas vraiment dit tout haut non plus. A l'autre bout de la pièce, de l'autre côté de la table, il se détourne brusquement de la baie vitrée pour lui faire face. L'absence de la moindre émotion dans sa voix lui fait froncer les sourcils et creuse son front de petites rides. Mais elle, elle se borne à fixer les écorchures sur le bois que ses doigts parcourent distraitement, assise sur sa chaise comme une enfant sage.

- Comment ça arrêtée ?

- Il voulait savoir l'heure qu'il était.

Il pince l'arrête de son nez, ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Alors, enfin, elle pose son regard sur lui. Comme si elle découvrait sa présence. Sa tête s'incline légèrement sur le côté. Sa réaction l'intrigue.

- Fais gaffe aux mots que tu choisis, Tasha …, lui reproche-t-il dans un souffle.

- Que voulais-tu que je dise ?

- Je ne sais pas, capitule-t-il d'un ton sec, à la fois excédé et soulagé.

- Je ne le connaissais pas, souffle-t-elle après un long silence.

- C'est généralement le cas avec les inconnus.

Mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Les sarcasmes glissent sur elle comme les flocons fondus glissent sur la vitre au dehors. Elle a bien remarqué sa tension ces derniers jours, mais elle est elle-même trop troublée pour s'en soucier maintenant.

- Je ne le connaissais pas, répète-t-elle, pourtant il m'a arrêtée. Il a tendu son bras vers moi, mais quelque chose l'a retenu avant qu'il me touche. Et il m'a demandé si j'avais l'heure.

Clint semble avoir oublié son amertume. Intrigué, il la fixe dans savoir exactement où elle veut en venir. Quelque part, elle lui fait peur, plongée dans cette espèce de léthargie, avec son air égaré. Il l'a déjà vu auparavant. Il le connait. Alors il sait qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour rien.

Elle ancre ses pupilles trop bleues dans les siennes. Et quelque chose cède en elle. Un sentiment étrange, comme une urgence, la pousse à lui dire. A tout lui dire.

- Il était en retard et je m'en fichais, mais il s'est quand même arrêté pour me demander l'heure. Jamais je ne me suis sentie si loin, si différente de quelqu'un qu'à ce moment là. Cet homme honteux aux joues rouges … J'étais si sûre que nous n'étions pas du même monde. Et c'est le cas, nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Pourtant il m'a vue. Il pouvait me voir.

- Arrête ça.

- Tu ne comprends pas, souffle-t-elle en secouant la tête, découragée.

- Au contraire. Alors arrête. Ce ne sont que des détails, des futilités. Ça ne veut rien dire.

- Oui. C'est exactement ça, fait-elle en relevant la tête. Des futilités … Des petits riens qui font qu'ils sont humains. Qui font qu'ils sont en vie. Ils appartiennent à ce monde auquel nous, nous sommes étrangers.

- Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que nous sommes morts. Ils ne savent pas, c'est tout. C'est la seule différence. Leur ignorance les protège.

- Je crois … Je crois que parfois, j'aimerais que ma vie soit aussi simple, aussi aveuglément belle que la leur.

- Tu ne le penses pas, Natasha, affirme-t-il avec douceur, sans l'ombre d'un.

Mais uns fois encore, elle est trop loin pour l'entendre, perdue dans ses pensées, dans ses doutes et dans ses peurs.

- Quand sommes-nous devenus des machines ? Qui a arraché ce cœur qui battait dans notre poitrine sans même qu'on s'en aperçoive ? Pourquoi à ce moment, n'avons-nous pas eu la force que nous avons aujourd'hui ?

Ses mots résonnent longtemps dans le silence qu'il lui oppose. Il aurait tant de choses à dire … Trop de choses. De celles qu'elle n'est pas prête à entendre. Alors il préfère se taire. Et laisser passer le vent de la révolte qui souffle en elle mais qui, il le sait, ne l'emportera pas.


	14. XIII La veuve et l'orphelin

• Thème : Première fois  
• Pepper Potts et Tony Stark  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**LA VEUVE ET L'ORPHELIN**

Une voix métallique résonne. Pour lui rappeler qu'il est un héro, qu'il sauve les gens, le monde. Il aime cette voix qui flatte son orgueil, qui lui répète ô combien il est indispensable et fort. Combien il est puissant, combien les gens comptent sur lui. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Cette fois c'est à la Tour que c'est arrivé. Cette fois, c'est à Elle qu'ils s'en sont pris.

- C'est de votre faute ! s'écrie-t-elle, la voix étranglée par cette peur panique qui ne la quitte pas.

- Je sais.

- Tout ça, c'était pour vous atteindre vous !

- Je sais.

- Vous …

Mais ses mots se noient dans un flot de sanglots trop longtemps contenus. Elle le dévisage, les yeux remplis de larmes. Sans comprendre. Et elle cherche dans les siens, comme une réponse. Ou simplement la force de continuer, de ne pas céder à nouveau.

- Je sais, répète-t-il encore plus bas, dans un souffle.

Il s'approche d'elle, jusqu' à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à une infime distance l'un de l'autre. Sa main vient retenir sa nuque et, doucement, il attire son front contre le sien. Alors elle a beau fermer les yeux très fort, elle ne parvient pas à contenir ses pleurs qui s'échappent à travers ses longs cils blonds. Malgré leur proximité, il ne la lâche pas du regard. Et elle a un peu honte de pleurer ainsi devant lui. Mais il refuse de ciller, de la voir disparaître, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Son pouce caresse sa joue. Cela pourrait durer des heures. L'éternité. Elle pose une main tremblante sur son avant bras. Pour l'empêcher de la lâcher. De l'abandonner encore.

- Qui veille sur moi ? halète-t-elle d'une voix éraillée entre deux sanglots.

Il fronce les sourcils, parce qu'il n'a pas su déchiffrer ses mots. Parce qu'il n'a pas saisi ce qu'elle a tant de fois essayé de lui dire. En vain.

- Qui veille sur moi ? dit-elle plus fort, en se dégageant soudain de son étreinte, tiraillée par une peine empreinte de colère. Quand vous n'êtes pas là, quand vous êtes trop occupé à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin sous les flashs des photographes, qui veille sur moi ?!

- Moi ! Je veille sur vous.

- Non ! crie-t-elle. Non, vous n'étiez pas là ! Vous ne pouvez pas être partout. Avec ou sans armure, avec ou sans armes, vous ne pouvez pas ! Alors dites-moi ! Qui viendra me sauver, moi ?

- Pepper …

- Ça aurait dû être vous ! s'écrie-t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Pour l'amour du Ciel, Tony ! Arrêtez de répéter ça !

Soudain, d'un geste brusque, il saisit son bras et l'attire contre lui. Trop vite et mal. Mais qu'importe, elle est là et elle est dans ses bras. Elle sursaute, songe un instant à lui résister. Avant de renoncer. Il la serre fort. Si fort qu'elle en oublie ces larmes qui lentement sèchent et tiraillent la peau de ses joues si pâles ce soir. Il sent ses muscles se détendre et sa tête reposer au creux de son cou. Alors il enfouit son visage dans cheveux emmêlés et pour la première fois, murmure :

- Je suis désolé.


	15. XIV Anodines

• Thème : L'heure du thé  
• Natasha Romanoff et Bruce Banner  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**ANODINES**

Elle se glisse dans son dos, sans un bruit, sans qu'il puisse l'entendre approcher. Pourtant, quand ses doigts effleurent la table, il ne sursaute pas. Il contrôle tout ça. Il le faut bien. Il n'a pas le droit de se laisser surprendre, de laisser ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance, une toute petite seconde, à l'imprévu. Et aux émotions trop fortes. Il ne se détend jamais vraiment, jamais complètement. Il ne s'abandonne plus. Et les ombres violacées sous ses yeux ne disparaîtront probablement jamais.

Elle l'observe un instant, puis tire une chaise à elle. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle s'assoit avec lenteur et grâce à ses côtés, les coudes plantés sur le rebord métallique.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le thé.

- Tu sais dans mon … dans mon cas, le café n'est pas vraiment recommandé.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu aimes le thé …, lui fait-elle remarquer.

- Non, c'est vrai. En revanche, j'aime cette heure de la journée.

Il fait tourner la tasse entre ses mains. Regarde les volutes de vapeur s'échapper du liquide ambré. Elle à raison, il n'aime pas vraiment ça. Ce sont les souvenirs, la chaleur qu'il goûte. Au fond, le thé, il ne sait pas à quoi ça ressemble. Il n'a jamais fait attention. Ce n'était pas ça qui comptait.

- C'est l'heure des conversations anodines. Des silences simples et légers qui ne veulent rien dire et qui ne reprochent rien.

- Tu as appris ça en Inde ?

- Quand j'étais gosse. J'ai retrouvé ça en Inde.

- Et ça te manque ?

- Un peu. Mais je crois avoir épuisé mon stock de conversations insignifiantes de toute façon.

Elle ne trouve rien à dire, alors elle préfère se taire. Et puis il n'y a rien à dire. Il a raison. Elle sent comme une chaleur l'envahir, la bercer. Elle lui fait confiance. Peut-être même qu'elle l'aime bien. Alors elle se dit que c'est l'occasion. Que peut-être, elle peut faire quelque chose. Faire la différence.

- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as essayé de te foutre en l'air ?

Il avale de travers. Repose la tasse un peu trop fort. Le plateau de la table tremble, mais elle, elle ne cille pas.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise, fait-elle d'un ton calme.

- Comment est-ce que tu … ?, bégaie-t-il sans pouvoir trouver une fin cohérente.

- Peu importe.

- Comment ?!

Il abat ses deux mains sur la table. Sa respiration s'accélère et elle peut voir sa veine battre vite, très vite à son cou. Cette fois, elle recule un peu. Par précaution. Avant de reprendre d'une voix douce.

- Steve.

- Il …

- Il s'inquiète, c'est tout, tempère-t-elle.

- Et toi ?

- Moi je …

- A quoi tu joues ? la coupe-t-il. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que c'est ?!

- Ce n'est pas parce que ma peau ne change pas de couleur que je n'ai jamais eu envie d'en finir ! hurle-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Pendant une longue minute, seul le bruit de leur souffle erratique se répercute dans la pièce soudain glaciale.

- Juste … Promets-moi juste que tu ne vas pas faire l'imbécile. Que c'était la dernière fois, soupire-t-elle.

- Natasha …

- Allez, promets.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était l'heure des promesses.

- Ça, ça ne tient qu'à nous.

Il souffle fort, vide tout l'air de ses poumons en secouant la tête de gauche à droite d'un air atterré. Il ancre son regard dans le sien, sans être sûr de bien comprendre pourquoi elle fait tout ça. Et cède. A contrecœur. Avec joie.


	16. XV Une brèche dans l'armure

• Thème : Illusion d'optique  
• Natasha Romanoff et Tony Stark  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**UNE BRECHE DANS L'ARMURE**

- Elle les voit vous savez.

Il incline la tête sur le côté, hausse un sourcil. Sans un mot. Il feint la surprise. Mal. Tout en sachant qu'elle n'est pas dupe. A n'en pas douter, c'est un reproche. Seulement elle aurait tant de bonnes raisons de l'incriminer, de lui en vouloir, de la haïr … ou même les trois en même temps, qu'il n'est pas sûr de savoir de quoi elle parle.

- Vos blessures.

- C'est une expression russe ?, esquive-t-il.

- Pas à moi, Tony, gronde-t-elle, comme elle gronderait un enfant qui essaierait de lui mentir.

- Très bien. Je vous écoute.

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine où lui un petit cercle bleu, affichant un air hautain.

- Elle les voit, se contente-t-elle de répéter.

Comme une sentence. Un silence tendu s'abat, comme une chape de plomb, entre-deux. Ils se toisent, stupides chiens de faïence, dans un défi inutile. Sans ciller. Oubliant même de respirer à force d'obstination.

- Pepper voit. Elle ne dit rien, c'est tout.

- Vous semblez bien la connaître, raille-t-il.

- Ça vous fait peur ? attaque-t-elle sur un ton calme mais vibrant de colère.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que je puisse la connaître mieux que vous.

Il éclate de rire. Un rire bruyant et factice. Un rire qui ne trompe personne. Pas même lui. Mais tout ce qu'elle remarque, c'est qu'il montre les dents. Et qu'elle a touché quelque chose, là où elle pensait qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Sous la lumière bleue.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, fait-il dans un haussement d'épaules détaché.

- En êtes-vous bien sûr ?

- Evidemment, assure-t-il un peu trop fort et avec un peu trop de véhémence.

Elle marque un silence. La certitude qui brûle dans les yeux de son ancien patron la déstabilise. Juste une seconde. Mais la déstabilise quand même. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits. Et revienne à la charge.

- Toujours est-il, dit-elle en balayant sa dernière remarque d'un geste souple du poignet, qu'elle souffre de vous voir comme ça. Elle tient trop à vous. Et vous lui faites du mal sans même vous en rendre compte.

Il plisse les yeux, pince les lèvres. Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait la leçon. Tout du moins, il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce genre de choses.

- C'est ce que vous faites aux gens qui vous entourent, poursuit-elle, vous leur faites du mal. Alors ils finissent par vous haïr, ils apprennent à se protéger de vous. Mais avec elle ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu en vous, mais c'est différent. Elle souffre pour et à cause de vous. Vous pouvez créer toutes les armures du monde, inventer des hologrammes, des tours pour tromper vos ennemis, mais vous ne la tromperez pas, elle. Elle vous connait trop bien. Et c'est ce qui la perdra.


	17. XVI Attaches

• Thème : Dîner entre amis  
• Jane Foster et Thor  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**ATTACHES**

Elle laisse sa main se promener sur la rambarde. Ses doigts effleurent la surface froide et lisse et elle frissonne. Tout est si froid ici. Et tout ce métal autour d'elle est bien pire que les barreaux d'une prison. Elle descend les escaliers avec une lenteur infinie, en marquant courte une pause à chaque marche qu'elle foule.

Elle s'ennuie tellement !

Comme d'habitude, il n'y a personne. Au début, elle pensait qu'on l'évitait, qu'on la confinait pour ne pas avoir affaire à elle. Pour ne pas se soucier d'un fardeau inutile. Et puis elle a compris qu'elle était simplement la seule à n'avoir rien à faire. A n'avoir aucun monde à sauver. Le sien ou bien un autre. Aucun. La seule à être une intruse en somme.

Pendant longtemps, elle est restée cloitrée dans … Elle ne sait pas trop comment appeler ça. Sa chambre ? Non. Mais quoi alors ? Ses appartements, ses quartiers ? Qu'importe ! Elle a cette pièce en horreur à présent. Elle lui répugne. Ces quatre murs la rendent folle. Alors elle préfère encore déambuler dans les couloirs déserts. Et donner un peu d'air à ses idées noires.

Ce sera bientôt Noël. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Les rues doivent regorger de monde, de cabanes, de couleurs. De rouge, du jaune. Et puis du vert. Beaucoup de vert. L'odeur de sapin juste coupé, de vin chaud, de cannelle a probablement déjà envahi la ville, là, en bas. Là où les gens continuent à vivre. Ce doit être si bon … Elle n'y avait jamais réellement fait attention auparavant. Elle maudissait juste la foule et les allées encombrées dans les boutiques. Maintenant … Maintenant tout lui manque. Evidemment. Puisqu'elle a tout perdu.

Derrière elle, quelque part, une porte s'ouvre, coulisse. Qu'importe. N'est-elle pas invisible de toute façon ? Pourtant, elle sent bientôt une présence derrière elle. Tout près. Elle se retourne vivement, surprise. Et se heurte presque contre lui.

- Thor !, s'écrit-elle pour cacher sa gêne.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je ne sais pas … C'est un reproche ?, demande-t-elle, inquiète sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Non juste … J'essayais juste d'entamer une conversation normale.

- Oh.

C'est tout ce qu'elle arrive à dire. Elle n'ose pas lever les yeux, chercher les siens. Mais elle ne veut pas les baisser non plus. Alors elle se contente de fixer l'armure qui couvre son torse. Les milliers de petits anneaux de sa cote de maille, le long de ses bras … Finalement, elle se dit que si elle distingue si bien tous ces détails, c'est parce qu'elle est trop près. Qu'il est trop près. Mais elle sait qu'il ne reculera pas. Alors c'est elle qui s'éloigne. Quand tout ce qu'elle désire, tout ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de se blottir contre lui.

Elle lui tourne le dos et se dirige vers l'imposante table au centre de la pièce à pas lents. Pour qu'il ait le temps de la retenir. S'il en a envie. Mais malgré ses mouvement ralentis jusqu'au ridicule, elle arrive au bord du plateau métallique sans qu'il ait esquissé le moindre geste. Et elle se dit qu'au moins, il n'est pas parti.

- Nous pourrions peut-être … dîner ?

Elle se retourne, sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension.

- Un soir … ?, ajoute-t-il, hésitant.

- Dîner ?, répète-t-elle abasourdie, tout en maudissant sa propre stupidité.

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous faites, d'habitude ?

Quand elle comprend que son « vous » désigne le monde entier, son ventre se tord. Encore quelque chose qui vient de placer entre eux. Le monde. Encore quelque chose qui les sépare. Et comment surmonter un tel obstacle ?

- Si mais …

Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais se ravise. A quoi bon insister ? Il ne peut tout de même pas la forcer. Ses épaules s'affaissent. Ses yeux restent rivés au sol. Il hoche doucement, presque imperceptiblement la tête de haut en bas, pour lui signifier qu'il a compris. Qu'il est prêt à disparaître si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite. Qu'il n'attend qu'un geste, qu'un mot de sa part. Et qu'alors tout sera fini.

Mais elle reste muette. Elle ne dit rien non plus quand elle avance ses petits doigts et les pose sur son avant bras.

- C'est difficile de penser à tout ça en étant ici, explique-t-elle d'une voix douce. En temps normal, je serais probablement en train de dîner avec des amis, de boire un verre quelque part …

- Mais je vous en empêche, essaie-t-il de deviner.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, fait-elle, embarrassée. Je … Je n'arrive pas à penser à tout ça.

- Vous sacrifiez votre vie à cause de moi.

- Personne ne m'y a forcée.

Leurs regards se croisent et elle rougit. Sa défense est comme un aveu, elle sait qu'il l'a compris. Il s'en veut simplement trop pour l'instant. Il n'en mesure pas la portée.

- Etes-vous revenu pour de bon ?

- Non.

- Alors vous allez sauver le monde et disparaître encore ? Pourquoi être revenu ? Pourquoi le sauver ?

- Parce que c'est chez vous, affirme-t-il.

Il capte son regard troublé et le retient de longues secondes. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire profondément. Avant de se réfugier dans ses bras.

- C'est d'accord, souffle-t-elle. Pour le dîner. C'est d'accord.

Elle sait bien qu'elle ne devrait pas être là. Qu'elle devrait courir rejoindre ses amis. Se réjouir. Ignorer le reste. Mais voilà, elle sait. Elle sait que dehors le monde menace de s'effondrer. Et qu'elle ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs.


	18. XVII Vulnérable

• Thème : Le reste du monde  
• Natasha Romanoff et Steve Rogers  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**VULNÉRABLE**

Elle referme la porte derrière elle. Les voix se taisent. Enfin. Des rires étouffés lui parviennent au travers de la cloison. La tête lui tourne. Leurs exclamations, le bruit du verre qui tinte et de la vodka trop chère renversée sur le sol la rend malade. Elle se sent coupable, indigne. Une intruse. Une usurpatrice.

Et une menteuse.

Elle voudrait pleurer, Natasha. La belle, la froide Natasha. Mais alors le reste du monde la verrait. Et pourrait là tuer, là, sur le champ. Elle qui serait si vulnérable. Et elle s'est trop battue, elle en a trop vu, trop fait. Elle a trop lutté pour rester en vie. Jamais elle n'aura la faiblesse de se tuer. Elle n'en a pas le droit. Ce serait un outrage, une offense faite à la mémoire de tous ceux qui sont morts en essayant de l'éliminer.

Peut-être lui auraient-ils rendu service en fin de compte. Peut-être aurait-elle dû laisser quelqu'un l'arrêter. Baisser sa garde. Juste une fois. Feindre l'inattention, créer une faille. Avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. Là bas.

Elle serre les dents pour s'empêcher. Et dans son poing crispé, elle sent la résistance du shooter qu'elle n'a pas reposé. Elle le repose violemment sur la première table qu'elle trouve, les doigts toujours serrés. Le verre vibre un instant contre sa peau, alors que le bruit mat s'estompe après avoir résonné longtemps.

Doucement, elle lâche la surface pour pauser ses paumes à plat sur le plateau. Ses ongles s'accrochent dans les rainures que l'usage y a creusées. Sa mâchoire tremble à force de demeurer crispée. Il a beau être tard, tôt peut-être, elle ne montrera rien, ne se laissera pas aller. Quand bien même c'est tout ce dont elle a envie. Probablement tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

- Ah, tu es là !

Steve se plante devant elle. Son éternel sourire, chaleureux et factice que des agents ont cloué sur ses lèvres il y a des années de cela, éclaire étrangement son visage triste et marqué par la fatigue.

- J'en avais marre.

Il est trop tard pour trouver des excuses. Seule une sincérité morne sort de sa bouche. Elle fixe ses mains longues toujours posées sur la table. Elles tremblent. Alors elle les retire vivement. Pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

- Tu as les yeux qui brillent, fait-il en s'approchant.

- C'est tout l'alcool que Stark nous a fait boire, se détourne-t-elle.

- Tu es Russe, Natasha, objecte-t-il en souriant.

Il n'est pas dupe, elle le voit bien. Mais qu'attend-t-il au juste ? Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit … et il n'est sûrement pas la bonne personne. Alors plutôt que de se justifier, elle choisit l'attaque. Comme toujours.

- Tu crois que tous les Russes sont alcooliques ?

- Je crois, rit-il, que tu peux aisément résister à deux trois verres.

- Deux trois verres ? relève-t-elle. Je crois que tu as perdu le compte.

Il esquisse un semblant de sourire. Aussitôt effacé par une sorte de résignation douloureuse. Son front se plisse et elle le sent renoncer.

- Si tu le dis …

Un long silence s'installe. Alors elle comprend qu'il ne dira plus rien. Qu'il a essayé. En vain, mais qu'il a essayé. Et que maintenant, il abandonne.

- Qu'est ce que ça changerait ?, demande-t-elle avec une intensité qu'elle aurait voulu réprimer.

- Peut-être rien, c'est vrai. Dans ce cas qu'as-tu à perdre ?

Du bout des doigts, il effleure sa main et le elle laisse s'attarder une seconde de trop. Avant de la retirer doucement. Le temps de se convaincre que c'est lui et non pas elle qui en avait besoin.


	19. XVIII Soupir

• Thème : Sans un mot  
• Jane Foster et Thor  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**SOUPIR**

Elle s'est endormie. Il le sait parce que malgré la distance, il peut entendre cette respiration calme et régulière que seul le sommeil lui accorde. Il appuie un instant son épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte. Sans faire de bruit. Juste pour la regarder. Il ne peut pas le faire quand elle est éveillée. Ça la gène. Elle se détourne toujours. Et puis il y a qu'elle lui en veut encore. Pas autant qu'au début, certes et peut-être pas autant qu'elle voudrait non plus, mais voilà, elle lui en veut.

Il sait qu'il finir par venir à bout de sa rancune. Qu'une à une, ses défenses finiront par céder. Et qu'alors, il la retrouvera. Elle à juste besoin d'un peu de temps … C'est ce qu'elle a dit, l'autre soir. Quand les choses ont encore mal tourné. Elle a besoin de temps … Mais voilà, c'est peut-être précisément ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Du temps. Tout est bien trop précaire, bien trop fragile.

Pour l'instant, il la laisse dormir en se disant qu'il veille sur elle, sur ses rêves. Qu'il serait là aussi s'il fallait dissiper ses cauchemars. Et que sa silhouette qui se découpe dans la nuit n'appartient qu'à lui.

Le sommeil a repoussé le drap de son épaule, dévoilant sa peau frissonnante. Ses cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller laissent entrevoir un peu de sa nuque. C'est tout ce qu'il peut voir. Parce qu'encore une fois, elle lui tourne le dos. Et que les couvertures lui cachent son corps inerte.

Elle soupire doucement. Sans bouger, sans ouvrir les yeux non plus. Et il sursaute. Le bruit de son souffle l'arrache à sa contemplation fugitive. Il détache son épaule du linteau métallique et s'approche avec d'infinies précautions.

Au pied de son lit, il s'arrêt, hésite. Puis se penche au dessus d'elle. Du bout des doigts, il écarte une mèche qui a glissé sur ses paupières closes. Un sourire, presque imperceptible dans le noir, apparaît sur les lèvres de l'endormie quand il effleure sa joue. Elle dort toujours, d'un sommeil paisible. Si paisible qu'il se sent tout à coup comme un intrus. Quelque chose d'amère, comme de la culpabilité, lui tord brièvement le ventre et lui intime de partir. De la laisser en paix.

Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait là, ni pourquoi il est entré. À vrai dire, lui aussi est épuisé. Et ne pas l'avoir auprès de lui le ronge. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut plus ignorer à présent. Alors revenir sur ses pas, reculer, renoncer ce soir l'anéantirait.

Retenant son souffle, il s'allonge sur les couvertures. Il retrouve son parfum. Et cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas retrouvée depuis son départ. Celle d'être à sa place. Pas là où il faut. Juste à sa place. Il enroule doucement son bras trop fort autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Au creux de son étreinte, il sent ce petit corps frêle se crisper. Elle s'est réveillée. Et elle retient son souffle. Elle tremble un peu. Ou peut-être est-ce lui ? Et les minutes passent. Comme des heures.

Après une éternité, elle passe ses petits doigts sur la main qu'il n'ose pas bouger, posée là, sur son ventre, sans pour autant la retenir. Elle noue ses doigts aux siens et les contemple un instant, comme pour retenir les moindre détails de cet étrange entrelacs.

Puis elle les repousse avec lenteur. Et c'est lui qui cesse de respirer. Il sent le vide séparer leurs corps et quelque chose le blesser au creux de la poitrine. Là où il ne porte plus d'armure. Mais sa main est toujours dans la sienne. Alors il se dit que la distance n'est pas tout à fait insurmontable, tout à fait irrémédiable. Et que le lien n'est pas encore brisé.

Elle arque son dos pour se retourner. Et bientôt, elle ancre ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Quelque chose y brille. Quelque chose d'autre que la fatigue. Mais il n'ose pas trop espérer. Elle serre sa main dans sa petite paume. Très fort, presque avec désespoir. Et il sourit. Sans rien dire, elle s'approche encore, jusqu'à se blottir tout contre lui, la tête callée dans le creux de son cou.

Du bout des lèvres, il l'embrasse sur le front. Son souffle caresse sa clavicule et il la serre un peu plus encore. Il ne veut rien dire. Il ose à peine respirer. Mais es lèvres sur sa peau sont comme une promesse. Parce qu'elle s'est retournée.


	20. XIX Infranchissables

• Thème : A mille lieues de toi  
• Steve Rogers  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**INFRANCHISSABLES**

Stark s'envole. Lui, il reste au sol. Lui, il ne vole pas. Sa dernière fois lui a suffi. Il y a tout perdu. Sauf la vie … Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant … À la place, il a perdu tout le reste.

Parfois, il se dit que tout ça, tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce pourquoi il se bat depuis son réveil est vain. Et qu'il n'a plus rien à attendre, à espérer. Malgré ce qu'il en dit, malgré ce qu'il laisse entrevoir aux autres. Mais après tout, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas pour lui, ça n'a jamais été pour lui. Il a choisi d'être un soldat. Choisi les autres plutôt que lui. Peut-être sans savoir, c'est vrai, au début. Mais juste au début. Quoi que les gens aient pu penser à l'époque, quoi qu'ils puissent en penser aujourd'hui, il n'est ni n'a été stupide ou fou. Il savait alors ce qu'il faisait. Tout comme il sait maintenant qu'il est trop tard pour se révolter. Contre qui, d'ailleurs, pourrait-il se révolter ?

Les Nazis il y a plus de soixante ans, Loki à présent, une armée entière, un autre univers … il pourrait combattre tout cela. Il irait les affronter sans hésiter une seconde, sans trembler. Non pas parce qu'on le lui ordonne. Mais parce que de telles causes, à ses yeux, valent la peine de se battre, de prendre les armes. De risquer sa vie. Et parce qu'il y a un monde et par-dessus tout des gens à protéger, à sauver. Des gens qui ne pourraient pas le faire. Des gens normaux. Des gens qui vivent, qui aiment. Comme lui a aimé jadis. Probablement comme il n'aimera jamais plus. Il veut protéger tout cela. Les protéger eux, tous ces gens, tous ces inconnus qui ne le sauront jamais. Qu'il ne connaîtra jamais.

Et puis il y a autre chose. Une autre raison. Plus profonde, plus douloureuse. Bien moins avouable mais tout aussi dévorante, qui le consume. Sous les drapeaux, à la guerre, il peut vaincre le Mal. Cette chose terrifiante, sans nom, sans visage mais que chacun reconnait quand il le voit. Il peut défendre sa patrie. Et chaque combat, chaque victoire lui rappelle qu'il a le pouvoir de changer les choses. Pour que le Bien voie le jour et s'épanouisse.

Stark ne comprend pas cela. Mais Stark est un idiot. Et surtout, surtout, Stark ne vit pas dans le même monde que lui. Il a tout, là où lui n'a plus rien. La satisfaction de l'accomplissement là où lui est condamné à ne ressentir que le vide à ses pieds. Un gouffre immense qui ne se refermera jamais. Que des cendres, vestige d'un passé qui lui glisse entre les doigts. Irrémédiablement.

Stark se bat contre des machines, contre des hommes. Lui, affronte des fantômes. Il affronte l'insaisissable. Lui, doit faire face à un autre ennemi. Malgré ses efforts, malgré sa volonté, malgré cette force acquise à un prix si élevé, il se trouve désarmé face a temps. Et sa course est et restera son plus redoutable adversaire. Impuissant et faible. Terriblement faible.

Tout cela le rend fou et il enrage, mais à quoi bon ? … Sa réaction est de toute façon plus forte que lui. Elle fait partie de ces choses insupportables sur lesquelles il n'a ni pouvoir ni emprise. Et puis, qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? S'ils se donnaient la peine de comprendre, qui pourrait l'en blâmer ?

La distance n'est rien après tout. Avec ou sans armure, il pourrait traverser le monde. Le parcourir, le sauver s'il le fallait. Ou du moins mourir en essayant. Mais jamais il ne pourra traverser le temps. Pas dans ce sens. Le faire reculer, le contraindre à revenir en arrière. Et réparer cette erreur qu'il a commise en le laissant de côté, en l'oubliant pendant si longtemps, quelque part sous la glace. Le renvoyer chez lui. Pas à des kilomètres, non, à des années d'ici. Là où elle l'attend. À ce bal où il ne viendra pas. Où il n'est pas venu. Là où il l'a perdue. Là où elle l'a enterré. Et où il ne reviendra plus.


	21. XX Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

• Thème : Dernière minute  
• Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**AVANT QU'IL NE SOIT TROP TARD**

Elle tire fermement sur le lacet à l'arrière de ses bottes. Avec ces gestes sûrs et rapides que lui permettent l'habitude. Puis elle se redresse tout en le regardant en coin, enfilant ses gants pour ne pas rester là à ne rien faire. De toute façon, il est bien trop concentré pour le remarquer. Ou si c'est le cas, il le cache bien.

Elle suit à la dérobée le moindre de ses mouvements alors qu'il inspecte son arc dont il teste la corde, encore et encore. il observe une à une ses flèches, avec une attention presque obsessive. Il en analyse la souplesse, la légèreté, l'équilibre, la résistance … Il fait preuve, dans ces moments là, d'une douceur et de précautions presque sensuelles dont il n'a jamais fait preuve pour quelque chose d'autre. Pour quelqu'un d'autre non plus.

Et dans ces moments là, elle se dit qu'il tient probablement plus à ses armes qu'il ne tient à elle. Ça la fait un peu sourire de penser à ça. Immanquablement. Mais en même temps, cette pointe de jalousie, stupide et incongrue, qu'elle sent naître en elle à chaque fois qu'ils se préparent l'agace un peu. Parce que c'est un aveu. Parce que ça prouve qu'elle tient à lui. Un peu plus qu'elle veut bien l'admettre. Un peu trop.

Il se tourne vers elle et elle sursaute, comme prise en faute. Il darde sur elle un regard bien plus profond, bien plus préoccupé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Cet échange silencieux la déstabilise. Une seconde, elle cesse de respirer. Et son cœur manque un battement. Quand, la seconde suivante, l'ombre disparait dans les yeux de Clint, elle se demande si elle n'a pas rêvé tout ça. Si elle n'a pas juste cherché à voir en lui la même inquiétude qu'elle ressent en elle.

Ce n'est pourtant pas sa première mission. Le fait est qu'elle ne sait jamais si ce n'est pas la dernière. Et si c'était le cas ? Si c'était vraiment le cas ? Chaque minute qui passe, chaque seconde pourrait être la dernière. Peut-être est-elle en train de gaspiller un temps qu'elle n'a déjà plus ? De profiter d'un luxe qu'elle ne peut pas s'offrir ?

Non. Ça ne se peut pas. Elle a encore trop de choses à faire. Trop de choses à dire. Face à cette question, toujours la même, sa raison se révolte. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Comment pourrait-elle se résigner ? Il y a bien trop de non dits entre eux, bien trop de choses inachevées pour qu'elle disparaisse ainsi. En ne laissant derrière elle qu'un silence lourd de tant de secrets.

- Prête ?, s'élève la voix de son compagnon qui ne l'a pas quittée des yeux.

- Prête. Affirme-t-elle, déterminée.

- Ça va ?

Il arque un sourcil. La certitude qu'il devine quelque chose la prend à la gorge. Et elle voit dans sa question une porte opportunément ouverte. Une chance.

- Très bien.

Il ferme les yeux, hoche la tête gravement. Il n'insistera pas. Il sait quand c'est inutile. A la place, il accroche son arc dans son dos et s'éloigne à pas mesurés. Tout en sachant qu'elle viendra bientôt le rejoindre pour marcher à ses côtés.

Mais pour l'instant, elle reste un peu. Seule. Et elle se dit qu'un jour elle le lui dira. Qu'elle lui confiera tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Qu'il n'y aura plus de secrets. Mais pas maintenant. Pas encore. Un jour. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	22. XXI Sacrifices

• Thème : Quelques gouttes de rhum  
• Pepper Potts et Tony Stark  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**SACRIFICES**

La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Dans le vide. Seul un courant d'air glacé et violent passe l'entrée, dans un sifflement de bête furieuse. Elle frissonne. Parce qu'elle sait que quelque chose est arrivé. Quelque chose d'anormal, quelque chose de grave.

Une ombre se détache dans la pénombre du couloir mal éclairé. Alors seulement, elle prend conscience de l'irrépressible tremblement qui s'est emparé de son corps. Pourtant elle n'a pas peur. Pas pour elle tout du moins.

Elle voudrait se précipiter à sa rencontre, mettre fin à cette attente insupportable. Elle sait bien qu'il a toujours aimé ménager ses entrées, les soigner, faire les choses en grand. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Si la silhouette, face à elle et pourtant si loin, glisse plutôt qu'elle n'avance, tarde, titube, ça n'a rien de volontaire. Et le râle qu'elle perçoit malgré la distance ne fait que confirmer ses craintes.

Malgré tout, malgré son angoisse et son appréhension, elle ne parvient pas à esquisser le moindre geste. Ses membres fébriles refusent obstinément de lui obéir, de se plier à son envie, à son besoin de venir à sa rencontre. De le voir, enfin. De trouver des réponses à toutes ces questions qui menacent de faire exploser son cœur et que le silence rend insoutenables.

Quand enfin, il entre dans la pièce, en pleine lumière, elle sent ses jambes chanceler puis se dérober sous elle. De justesse, elle s'agrippe au dossier d'une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Et ses doigts crispés contre ses lèvres peinent à contenir son cri de surprise et d'effroi. C'est à peine si elle le reconnait. Son visage tuméfié rend ses traits droit et d'ordinaires si fins impossibles à discerner. Au dessus de son œil gauche, la chair mâchée et entaillée laisse échapper un long filet de sang qui coule sur sa paupière, goutte sur ses cils et laisse une longue trainée écarlate sur sa pommette tuméfiée. Sa lèvre à éclatée en un endroit, déformant sa bouche un rictus étrange. Elle remarque qu'il s'est changé. Ou plutôt qu'il a quitté son armure. Pourtant les plaies qu'elle devine sous ses vêtements témoignent de la violence du combat qu'il a dû livrer. Elles forment des auréoles sombres et brillantes sous les lampes, malgré les couleurs sombres qu'il porte.

Lui reste immobile. À l'instant où il l'a vue, il s'est figé. Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver là si tard. À ce qu'elle le voie comme ça. Il hait ce qu'il décèle dans ses yeux quand il rentre tard et amoché. Ce qu'il y voit à présent. Trop de choses s'y passent et s'entrechoquent. Et sa tête lui fait trop mal pour qu'il puisse toutes les démêler, les nommer. Mais il y a pire. Il y a ces larmes qui voilent bientôt tout le reste. Et face auxquelles il ne peut rien. Désemparé.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?!

Il reste là à la regarder. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais se ravise, presque à regret, secouant la tête d'un air résigné. Et ça la rend folle.

- Dites quelque chose ! Dites-moi !, crie-t-elle en s'accrochant à l'encolure de son vêtement poisseux.

- Je croyais que la vue parlait d'elle-même, raille-t-il.

- Vous êtes …

Mais elle ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase. Elle secoue la tête avec vigueur, une expression de dégoût accrochée au coin des lèvres.

- Stupide, inconscient. Je sais, oui. Et je l'ai bien mérité. Je connais ce discours.

- Egoïste, se contente-t-elle de répondre, d'un ton acerbe. Vous êtes égoïste Tony. Regardez-vous, c'est un miracle que vous soyez revenu et que vous teniez encore debout.

- Ce n'est pas non plus …

- Fermez-là, le coupe-t-elle, exaspérée. J'aurais pu vous perdre ! Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai au moins le droit de savoir ? Si je dois rester ici jours et nuits à vous attendre la peur au ventre, si vous persistez à me tenir éloignée de tout ça, vous ne pensez pas que j'ai au moins le droit de savoir ce qui se passe ?

La colère, au début si forte, s'estompe peu à peu. Elle a eu peur. Si peur qu'elle se sent trop soulagée pour lui en vouloir trop longtemps. Peu à peu, le poids qui oppressait sa poitrine cesse de la faire souffrir.

- Pepper …

- Vous êtes tellement égoïste, Tony, fait-elle d'une toute petite voix où les reproches sont à peine perceptibles.

- Pepper lâchez ma veste, fait-il sans la moindre trace d'émotion.

Elle recule avec dégoût. Comment peut-il être si froid, si détestable ? Elle veut répliquer, envenimer les choses et puis son regard se porte sur son arcade d'où le sang s'écoule toujours abondamment.

- Il faut faire quelque chose pour ça, claque-t-elle sur le ton le plus mauvais qu'elle peut.

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

Déjà, il fait mine de s'en aller.

- Il faut au moins désinfecter, insiste-t-elle, autoritaire.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ce n'est pas un hôpital ici.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien prévu ?…

- Je m'intéresse davantage à la robotique …

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Tony.

D'un regard, elle lui fait comprendre que la discussion est close. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Elle court beaucoup, se perd dans les méandres des gestes inutiles. Le fait est qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle s'en rend compte. Et lui aussi. Mais tous deux restent silencieux. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, il la saisit au poignet. Au vol. Et l'oblige à s'arrêter face à lui.

- Faites-moi plaisir, arrêtez ça, souffle-t-il, comme épuisé de la voir tant se démener.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De courir dans tous les sens pour rien. Il n'y a même pas de trousse à pharmacie ici. Je n'ai rien pour désinfecter quoi que ce soit.

Elle soupire bruyamment et lève vers lui des yeux emplis d'une déception résignée. Elle semble hésiter un instant, puis pince les lèvres d'un air décidé.

- Très bien. Ne bougez pas, lui intime-t-elle en tournant les talons.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?, lui crie-t-il de loin.

- Restez là !

Elle quitte la pièce, pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard, un paquet entre les mains. Elle s'approche à grands pas, tend les bras et le lui remet. Surpris, il lève un sourcil interrogateur.

- Un cadeau ? Vous êtes sûre que c'est le bon moment ?

- Ouvrez-le, fait-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'était votre cadeau de Noël, mais vous avez tout gâché. Alors il va falloir le sacrifier, explique-t-elle, comme une évidence. Depuis le temps je devrais y être habituée …

- Aux cadeaux ? la provoque-t-il.

- Aux sacrifices, Tony.

Et son nom, échappé de sa bouche, a comme un goût amer de reproche. Décidant de l'ignorer, il décide de reporter son attention sur le paquet qu'il a entre les mains. L'usage de son bras droit lui arrache une grimace de douleur qu'il camouffle du mieux qu'il peut. Enfin, il arrache le papier et découvre une bouteille. À l'intérieur, un liquide ambré miroite, comme une invitation, au gré de l'inclinaison de son récipient.

- C'est du rhum, se sent-elle obligée de préciser.

- Le sacrifier vous disiez … ?

- Donnez-le-moi, ordonne-t-elle, la main tendue vers la bouteille.

- Juste un instant, sourit-il.

D'un geste expert, il dévisse le bouchon et porte le goulot à ses lèvres. Il renverse la tête en arrière et boit une longue rasade. L'alcool lui brûle et lui assèche la gorge. Il ferme les yeux une seconde pour savourer cette sensation. Quand il les ouvre à nouveau, un sourire satisfait et goguenard illumine son visage parcouru de sillons sanguinolents.

- Elle est à vous !, dit-il en lui tendant la bouteille à regret.

Elle s'empare de la bouteille sans lui adresser un regard. Avec rapidité, elle la renverse sur un carré de tissus blanc qui s'imbibe immédiatement de rhum, le colorant un peu. Puis elle repose la bouteille et la referme avec soin. Elle plie lentement le linge en deux, puis en quatre. Alors elle s'approche de lui.

- Ça va piquer, annonce-t-elle.

- Je suis sûr que vous vous en réjouissez.

- Vous n'avez pas idée …

Elle lève le bout de tissus et laisse son geste en suspens, au niveau de sa tempe. L'espace d'une infinie seconde, tous deux se dévisagent en silence. Tous deux oublient un peu ce qu'ils font là, si proches l'un de l'autre. Mais elle finit par cligner des yeux, secouer imperceptiblement la tête. Et soudain tout lui revient en mémoire.

Elle passe sa main libre derrière sa nuque. Et elle croit le sentir frissonner. Ses doigts glissent un peu trop longtemps sur sa peau. Elle attend un peu, mais il ne lui fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. Soulagée, elle appose sa compresse de fortune sur son arcade. Il se crispe, serre les dents, sans rien dire. Seul un léger sifflement lui échappe au premier contact.

Elle fait de petits cercles dans son cou, du bout des doigts. Et elle se dit que c'est pour qu'il ait moins mal. Après tout, le voir souffrir, même un peu, ne l'amuse pas. Parce ça la fait souffrir aussi. Différemment, mais qu'importe, la douleur est bien là. Alors qu'importent les insomnies. Qu'importe la peur, les heures d'angoisse et les questions sans réponse. Qu'importent les sacrifices. Si elle peut encore sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

* * *

_A la bourre, il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre ! D'ailleurs je suis étonnée d'avoir tenu si longtemps en étant à jour ... Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi ce vile et inadmissible manquement à ma parole, bah c'est parce que j'avais pas pensé que "rentrer en France" ça voulait dire "passer la journée dans les trains et dans l'avion". Je m'en suis rendu compte qu'au moment ou je suis tombée toute habillée sur mon lit à minuit ... gros déchet donc ..._  
_Pour ceux qui trouvent que c'est pas une bonne raison parce que "j'aurais pu prendre de l'avance au lieu d'écrire la veille pour le lendemain" et que dans ce cas là j'aurais pas eu de problème de publication, voyage ou pas ... Bah ouais, vous avez raison, mais je l'ai pas fait :D._  
_Du coup, demain, j'essaie de torch ... écrire deux OS pour rattraper mon retard. Si près de la fin, ce serait con de rater le 25, surtout après avoir échappé à la fin du monde !_


	23. XXII Sans retour

• Thème : Promets-moi  
• Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**SANS RETOUR**

La radio fonctionne. Et ça a quelque chose d'étrange. Presque anachronique. Ainsi, ce qui devrait le réconforter le rend plus mal à l'aise encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce poste n'a pas sa place ici. Et, dans un sens, il n'a pas sa place ici non plus.

Soudain, le programme cesse. Le speaker se tait. Un silence empli de grésillement s'étire l'espace de deux interminables secondes d'attente tendue et inexplicable. Puis, enfin, un air s'élève. Son cœur manque un battement et il cesse de respirer. Une douleur ineffable se peint sur son visage. Il connait cet air. Il le connaissait. Avant.

- Steve !

Il sursaute, secoue la tête pour se ressaisir. Elle sait être si discrète qu'il ne l'a pas entendue approcher. Et puis il était de toute manière parti trop loin pour s'en rendre compte.

- Excuse-moi, je … j'étais ailleurs.

- J'ai vu ça oui, fait-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?, s'esquive-t-il.

- Oui, il faudrait que tu …

Mais elle s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase pour le regarder vraiment. Quelque chose l'a frappée, quelque chose d'indéfinissable et qui lui a échappé aussitôt. Mais qui l'intrigue.

- Ça va ?, demande-t-elle, perplexe.

- Oui, oui, c'est … C'est cette chanson …

- C'est une vieille chanson, et après ?

- Elle venait juste de sortir quand … euhm … quand j'ai commencé … Je ne sais pas comment appeler cette période de ma vie … Toujours est-il qu'elle venait juste de sortir.

Elle hoche la tête, regrette sa maladresse. Alors elle préfère se taire.

- Juste avant que l'avion s'écrase, poursuit-il, les yeux dans le vide, loin derrière elle, juste avant que l'avion s'écrase, j'avais promis une danse à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui comptait. Qui comptait beaucoup. Je lui avais dit que je serai là. Je crois … J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas attendu. Elle était … Elle ne méritait pas qu'on la fasse attendre. Et euh, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est sur cette musique que j'avais imaginé l'emmener danser.

Elle répète le même geste, inlassablement, fixant le sol avec tant d'intensité que ça lui brûle un peu les yeux. Elle refuse de le regarder, parce qu'elle sait qu'il n'accepterait pas sa pitié. Et que pour l'heure, c'est tout ce qu'elle a à lui offrir.

- C'est stupide, je sais, fait-il dans un rire amer.

La musique résonne toujours, dans une tonalité vieillie, indifférente à la torture qu'elle lui impose. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains, ferme violemment les paupières.

- Est-ce qu'elle ne s'arrêtera jamais ?!, hurle-t-il, à bout de nerfs, la respiration hachée.

À ces mots, elle relève ses yeux vers lui.

- Danse avec moi.

- Quoi ?

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas dansé depuis des siècles.

- Tu sais danser ?! Enfin je veux dire …

- J'étais danseuse, le coupe-t-elle pour mettre fin à son embarras.

Il la fixe, sourcils froncés, sans savoir s'il doit la croire ou non. Devant son air sceptique, elle croit bon d'ajouter :

- C'était dans une autre vie.

Il hoche la tête. Gravement. Parce qu'il comprend. Pas tout, mais il sait ce que c'est que d'avoir été quelqu'un d'autre. Que d'avoir perdu une partie de soi. Que d'être devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Étranger à soi-même.

- Barton ne va pas être jaloux ?

- Clint ? Pourquoi le serait-il ?, feint-elle la surprise.

- Je t'en prie …

- C'est plutôt pour Stark que je m'inquiète, plaisante-elle.

- C'est un imbécile.

- Justement.

Ils échangent un sourire. Alors il enroule son bras autour de sa taille, prend sa main dans la sienne. Et il sent une chaleur étrange, le contact d'un être humain dans sa paume. Il laisse sa joue reposer contre ses boucles cuivrées. Ferme les yeux. Pour demander pardon à la cavalière qu'il n'a jamais pu faire danser. Et qu'il a laissée seule, à des années de là.


	24. XXIII Ivresse

• Thème : Encore une danse  
• Pepper Potts et Tony Stark  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**IVRESSE**

- Miss Potts !

Il est deux heures. Dehors, il fait nuit noire et plusieurs étages plus bas, au pied de la Tour, les immeubles scintillent. Il est deux heures et Tony est ivre.

- Miss Potts !

- Quoi ?!, demande-t-elle un peu trop fort, excédée.

- Venez danser !

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? …

Il hausse les sourcils, étonnée qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que penser à lui résister. Elle s'apprête à s'en offusquer, mais finit par y renoncer. Elle a l'habitude de ce genre de querelle. Tout comme elle sait qu'elles ne mènent à rien. Il a organisé cette soirée. Alors il s'attend à ce que tout, absolument tout, se déroule selon ses moindres désirs.

Il la regarde de haut en bas, avec un regard flou et appréciateur. Et elle soupire. A-t-il vraiment besoin de se mettre dans cet état, de se détruire de la sorte pour se prouver qu'il est bel et bien en vie ? Qu'il existe ? Et que les gens le savent ?

- N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous portez cette robe pour rester dans un coin à compter les invités.

- Les invités sont partis.

- Alors vous êtes libre.

- Ça veut dire que vous me laissez partir ?

Il enroule sa main autour de son poignet et l'attire vers lui. Sa main libre se pose sur sa taille sans qu'elle ait le temps de se débattre. Malgré ses contorsions, elle ne parvient pas à se défaire de cette étreinte qu'il resserre de plus en plus. Son corps alourdi par l'alcool se presse un peu trop fort contre le sien, lui coupe le souffle. En voulant se pencher à son oreille, son front heurte sa tempe. Elle émet une faible plainte, continuant de se débattre. En vain.

- Certainement pas.

Sa voix rauque et fatiguée vibre à son oreille. Elle frissonne. Et se maudit intérieurement quand elle sent sa volonté lui échapper.

- Vous n'avez pas assez dansé ce soir ? Regardez-vous …, fait-elle en secouant la tête.

- J'ai oublié leur nom, élude-t-il avec un geste de la main.

- Vous voyez …

- Parce que c'était avec vous que j'avais envie de danser.

Elle lui cache le sourire qu'elle ne peut retenir. Même si elle ne le croit pas une seconde.

- Juste une, soupire-t-elle. La dernière.

Aussitôt, ses pieds quittent le sol. Il la soulève et l'emporte dans une danse incohérente, au rythme de ses titubations hasardeuses. Il la serre bien trop fort pour qu'elle puisse maîtriser ses pas, ses mouvements. Alors elle cesse de se débattre. Elle cesse d'être raisonnable, réfléchie. Et elle se laisse convaincre par son sourire. Son rire l'emporte, malgré l'odeur d'alcool qui émane de chaque parcelle de son corps.

Elle tourne, tourne, tourne dans ses bras, mêle son rire au sien. Sa vue se trouble et sa tête aussi se met à tourner. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle n'a pas beaucoup bu, pourtant une sorte d'ivresse s'empare d'elle. Leurs corps enlacés buttent contre les meubles sur leur passage. C'est à peine s'ils s'en rendent comptent.

Il la regarde rire, il regarde ses cheveux voler autour d'elle et dévoiler sa nuque. Et pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû tant boire. Sa vue trouble et ses membres gourds, son esprit brumeux … tout ça estompe un peu tout. Et il sait que ses regards, ses soupirs, son parfum glisseront sur sa mémoire sans s'y accrocher complètement. Il y a quelque chose d'irréel dans cette valse étrange qui occulte et efface tout. Tout sauf eux. … Mais après tout, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi …

Elle glisse sa tête dans son cou et il sent ses cheveux lui caresser la joue. Il rit plus fort encore. Ses bras autour de lui l'encouragent à la garder tout près. Soudain, il trébuche sur une marche et, emporté dans son élan, tombe lourdement, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute.

L'alcool, ou peut être l'euphorie, l'empêche de ressentir la moindre douleur, même infime. Au lieu de ça, il rit de plus belle. Il ose un regard vers elle, assez conscient cependant pour redouter de lui avoir fait mal. Il se redresse au dessus d'elle. Il semble tout à coup si calme, si sérieux, qu'il voit l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de sa secrétaire.

- Vous êtes belle, Miss Potts.

Elle fronce les sourcils, puis sourit à son tour, le rouge aux joues. C'est vrai, elle est belle. Si belle. Alors, sans un mot, dans le secret de la Tour, il couvre ses lèvres des siennes. À la faveur de l'ivresse.


	25. XXIV Repartir

• Thème : Avec ou sans toi  
• Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**REPARTIR**

- Si je devais mourir, Clint ?

Il sursaute, parce que sa question lui a fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Et qu'elle lui a fait mal, là, au creux de sa poitrine. Qu'elle a brisé quelque chose. Qu'elle l'a désarmé.

- Ne dis pas ça, fait-il d'un ton dur.

- Non, écoute-moi !

Elle a crié. D'une voix changée par l'émotion, elle a crié son angoisse. Dans son emportement, sans s'ne rendre compte, elle a avalé la distance qui les séparait pour poser sa main sur sa joue mal rasée. D'une légère pression, elle l'oblige à la regarder bien en face. Tout cela est trop grave, trop important. Elle ne peut pas le dire à un dos tourné ou à la dérobade.

- Si je devais mourir, reprend-elle, que ferais-tu ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

- Parce que j'empêcherai que ça arrive.

La détermination de son partenaire fait presque fondre la sienne. Troublée, elle rompt le contact entre eux. Mais elle tient bon. Les yeux brûlants, elle prend une grande inspiration.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

- Non, tu me demandes quelque chose de stupide.

- Ça n'a rien de stupide !, enrage-t-elle. C'est ton refus de voir les choses en face qui l'est !

- Viens-en aux faits alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ?!

- La vérité !

- Mais la vérité sur quoi, bon sang ?!

Tous les deux se toisent, à bout de souffle, les poings serrés. Elle peut voir la veine de Clint à toute vitesse dans son cou. Et son cœur lui fait mal à force de battre si vite, si violemment dans sa poitrine. Un instant, elle se demande si, de là où il se trouve, il peut l'entendre. Probablement pas. Ou peut-être est-il lui-même trop assourdi par les battements du sien. Elle expulse tout l'air de ses poumons, lentement, le temps de reprendre son calme. Lui aussi semble s'être ressaisi. Pourtant ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son regard inquisiteur témoignent de la défiance dont il ne parvient pas à se départir.

- Repartirais-tu en mission ?, demande-t-elle d'une voix adoucie, où pointerait presque de la timidité.

- Alors c'est ça ?, demande-t-il troublé à son tour.

Elle baisse les yeux puis les relève très vite, regrettant ce moment d'inattention. Soudain, elle regrette de le lui avoir demandé. De lui avoir dévoilé une faille béante en elle. De lui avoir montré ses doutes, ses craintes. De lui avoir offert, sur un plateau d'argent, les armes pour la blesser. Elle s'apprête à reprendre ses questions, à feindre l'indifférence et à disparaitre dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. Mais il fait deux pas en avant. Et ça change tout. Sa proximité, mieux que tous les fers, que tous les liens, la retient à sa place. À ses côtés.

- Tous ces cris, c'était pour ça ?, demande-t-il avec douleur.

Elle sait que sa question n'en est pas une. Alors elle ne répond pas, immobile à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il darde sur elle un regard qu'elle peine à soutenir. Si bien qu'elle ne sait plus qui de ses yeux ou du silence est le plus insupportable.

- Eh bien répond !, ordonne-t-elle comme une supplique. Repartirais-tu en mission si je n'étais plus là ?

- Oui.

Il n'a pas cillé. Il a continué à la regarder bien en face pour répondre. De toute façon, elle le connait trop bien pour savoir qu'il dit la vérité. Une vérité crue et amère qui a dans sa bouche un goût si désagréable. Elle inspire avec difficulté et hoche la tête doucement de haut en bas, presque convulsivement, le regard vague et perdu là où il ne peut pas la suivre.

- Je vois …

- C'est ce que je suis, Natasha, ajoute-t-il d'une voix neutre, sans une once de regret.

- Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, murmure-t-elle, atone.

- Regarde-moi, fait-il d'une voix douce.

Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Alors, doucement, il prend son visage entre ses mains et lui relève le menton. Elle accroche ses deux mains à ses poignets, mais ne trouve pas le courage de le forcer à la lâcher. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ce qu'elle veut. Quand ils rencontrent les siens, ses yeux brillent un peu trop.

- Je partirais. Parce qu'ici ou ailleurs, ça ne fait aucune différence. Ça n'a jamais fait aucune différence. Nous n'avons jamais été chez nous nulle part.

Elle serre les dents. Parce qu'il a raison. Et que la vérité la blesse.

- Alors oui, si on m'en donnait l'ordre, je partirais. Seulement si tu n'étais plus là, je ne verrais pas l'intérêt de revenir, souffle-t-il.

Son cœur manque un battement. Elle fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche tout en cherchant quelque chose à dire. Mais il ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il l'attire contre lui, l'entoure de ses bras. Et elle s'agrippe à son uniforme. Il la serre de toutes ses forces. À lui en briser les os. À s'en briser le cœur. Mais qu'importe ! Ce soir, ils sont encore en vie.

* * *

_Au moins j'ai rattrapé mon retard ... _

_JOYEUX NOËL les enfants ! :)_


	26. XXV Poussières

• Thème : Scientifiquement impossible  
• Jane Foster  
• Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel

* * *

**POUSSIERES**

Les arabesques indéchiffrables s'estompent. Si nettes i peine un instant, elles se troublent à présent dans la neige qui tourbillonne sous les assauts du vent. Bientôt, elles disparaîtront. Et il n'en restera plus rien. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Parce que personne ne doit savoir. Pour les autres, pour le reste du monde, ces signes n'existent pas.

Aucun scientifique n'y croirait. Tout cela est impossible, irrationnel. Elle se penche vers le sol gelé. Et laisse filer entre ses doigts ce qui aurait pu être une preuve. Ce qui aurait pu changer le monde. Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir ces signes apparaître, pour les voir, pour les étudier.

Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ces signes ont un prix trop élevé. Qu'elle paiera et regrettera toutes sa vie. Ce sont eux, la tornade incroyable qui les a imprimés sur le sol qui lui ont enlevé Thor. Un rai de lumière, une tempête aussi violente que soudaine. Ils l'ont fait disparaître. L'ont effacé de la Terre. Il est parti.

Elle sent encore la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la douce pression de ses doigts, entremêlés aux siens. Pourtant il n'est plus là. Et elle a peur. Peur que les larmes qui dévalent ses joues ne lavent et n'emportent sa tendresse. Parce que c'est tout ce qui lui reste de lui. Et qu'elle a l'illusion de le retenir encore un peu.

Et ces poussières que le vent emporte, que la neige dévore, murmurent une promesse. Avant de s'évanouir pour de bon. Une promesse atroce. Insoutenable. Celle que dans un monde sans lui, dans un monde où elle sera seule, terriblement seule, tout ira bien.


	27. Petit mot de la fin

Bah voilà ! ...

Comme c'est étrange de mettre un point final à cette série d'OS ! J'aurais jamais pensé aller jusqu'au bout et surtout, j'aurais jamais pensé être à l'heure, poster un texte tous les jours (... ok, tous les jours moins un ...). Je sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je suis fière d'avoir fini, mais pas forcément fière de ce que j'ai dû poster pour finir.

Je crois que c'est le premier projet que je termine, ça fait tout drôle. En tout cas ça fait plaisir que ce soit ce projet là !

Je serais probablement jamais allée jusqu'au bout, j'aurais probablement pas été plus loin que les 9 OS que j'avais en stock au 1er décembre sans ManoucHe'. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour tout lire, je crois que j'aurais abandonné avant la moitié. Alors merci du fond du coeur !

Et puis comme on est pas aux Oscars, je vais m'arrêter là, hein ! Merci aux filles de nous avoir offert ce concours et merci à tous ceux qui passeront par là et prendront le temps de lire un bout ou la totalité de ce qui s'y trouve !

**_JOYEUX __NOËL __TOUT __LE __MONDE __!_**


End file.
